Playground Book
by Dragonsgirl16
Summary: What if Harry found Tom Riddle's diary at the tender age of seven? What happens? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Playground book summary: What if Harry found Tom Riddle's diary at the tender age of seven? What will happen?

A/N: This is my first story, so don't be too hard please. Constuctive critism is welcome :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunatly J.K. Rowling does. I only own my computer which is what I use to write this story.

P.S. Next chapter will be so much longer I promise, I just wanted to get this bit out of the way. You have my love and cookies :) xx

P.S.S. If you want to be my beta just let me know :)

* * *

><p>A boy of seven years old is swinging back and forth on swings; he has black hair that seem to break the laws of gravity as it is sticking up all over the place. His clothes hang off his small frame, they are obviously hand-me-downs and the glasses he wore had cello tape around the middle to keep them together. His eyes were closed and a blissful smile adorned his face as he felt the wind rush against his face, he only looks around five years old but really he is seven and his name is Harry.<p>

He spends most of his weekends at the park just swinging on the swings, a normal child would get bored of this but not Harry. Harry is not normal; he loves the swings because for a second, only a second when the swing reaches its highest point Harry feels free like he could touch the sky. Harry likes the feel of the wind in his face of it rushing through his hair, making his already messy hair look more tousled.

A fat lumpy boy waddles over to Harry looking like a rather large penguin; Harry automatically tenses as if expecting the boy to attack him.

"Freak!" The penguin says viscously "Mummy says you have to come back home now and prepare our dinner. I want ice cream for pudding." The penguin turns and waddles back across the park and disappears around a building, leaving Harry to sigh and slowly bring his swinging to a halt and trail after the Penguin like boy. As soon as Harry entered the house he was sent straight to the kitchen were his horse like aunt was waiting, she handed him a apron and orders started trailing form her mouth.

"Right boy, you are to make the dinner, we want lasagna with chips. For pudding we want sticky toffee pudding..."

"But mummy I wanted ice cream not sticky toffee pudding" Her son interupted.

"Now, Now Duddums. Your father wants sticky toffee pudding. You can have both if you like?" She looked lovingly at her son who nodded eagerly his chins wobbling at the thought of two puddings.

"Sticky toffee pudding and ice cream boy, do NOT mess it up or won't have any dinner understand?" Harry's aunt glared at him.

"Yes aunt Petunia" Harry spoke submissively.

* * *

><p>Harry was just putting the food on the plates when his uncle Vernon came in, the Dursley family all gathered round the table as Harry placed their food in front of them. His stomach growled softly as he looked longinly at the food he had prepared, what he wouldn't give to have half of what he prepared for them. He sighed and tuned towrds the kitchen were a cheese sandwhich awaited him.<p>

"Boy, get in your cuboard I don't want to deal with your freakishness tonight" came the booming voice of his uncle. Harry sighed yet again as he complied with his uncles order, he opened the door too his cuboard and closed his eyes briefly.

As he layed on his makeshift bed a song popped into his eyes closed as he sang the lyrics softly.

"You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water  
>And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any farther<br>But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down the bottom  
>But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen."<p>

He sighed as he thought about his dreams, of the red eyes, green light and screaming.

"I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
>From turning into a monster and eating us alive<br>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
>Well now that your gone, the world is ours"<p>

Harry thought of his aunt and uncle as he sang the chorus

"I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me  
>but I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching.<br>Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims  
>And they're getting stronger<br>I hear them calling."

The truth of this verse in Harry's life makes him feel stronger `I am only human` he thought bitterly `I'm not the villain`

"I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<br>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
>Well now that your gone, the world is ours"<p>

Harry imagined the Dursley's gone and him living free with people who love him and care for him.

"Well you find your strength in solutions  
>But I liked the tension<br>And not always knowing the answers  
>But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it"<p>

Harry smiled softly as he found a new strength in these lyrics.

"I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<br>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
>Well now that your gone, the world..."<p>

Harry decided that this song would be his theme song, like on Dudley's cartoons.

"I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
>From turning into a monster, eating us alive<br>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
>Now that your gone, the world is ours."<p>

Harry turned and fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a long while.

* * *

><p>AN: The song is Monster by Paramore. I love Paramore. Disclaimer number 2: I don't own the song its Paramore's song :(

If you've made it this far more cookies for you. Could you please reveiw, it would help me out loads and loads and loads (I could go on lol :).)


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything really except Harry's teacher she is mine.

A/N: It took me ages to do this, like a whole half a day lol, so I am happy now have fun. :) *-* hee hee chickens hee hee

**Tom: **Yes, she is wierd people

**Me:** Am not :p

**Harry:** Don't be mean Tommy

**Tom:** My name isn't Tommy

**Me:** Hee hee Tommy

**Tom:** Now look what you've done Harry

**Harry: **:o Let's get on with the story

* * *

><p>"Boy get up now." The sharp voice of aunt Petunia called through the door to Harry's cupboard. Harry sighed as he slowly made his way out of bed; he flinched when he heard the heavy footsteps of his cousin thundering down the stairs. Harry was told to make breakfast and pack Dudley's lunch for school, bleary eyed Harry put the bacon into frying pan. He wasn't bothered by the spitting and hissing sounds the pan made after all he was used to it.<p>

"Hurry up boy, don't forget my coffee." Vernon called to Harry.

"Yes sir, it's almost done." Was Harry's reply.

Harry carefully placed the bacon on the bread his aunt had buttered and placed them in front of his so called family, and then he started on Dudley's lunch. Originally Dudley had school dinners, but he kept complaining that the portions given were too small and he was left hungry. Which of course meant he couldn't concentrate so his grades slipped and he misbehaved, so Petunia decided to send him to school with lunch. Harry put two sandwiches, two packets of crisps, two cakes and a drink into Dudley's school bag and left for school himself.

Harry hummed the tune to song he sang last night as he walked through the playground, his eyes followed the movement of the swings as they creaked with movement from the wind. 'I wish I could fly like a bird' he thought sadly 'then I could escape' his footsteps were echoing around the empty playground as Harry made his way through.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Miss Hampshire, how are you today?" Harry asked his teacher as he entered the classroom.<p>

"Good morning Harry dear, I'm good, how are you?" Miss Hampshire was a young teacher with blonde hair that pulled into a loose ponytail; her green piercing eyes were fixed on Harry's small form. She knew what Harry had to deal with living at the Dursley's house, she herself had a rough childhood, perhaps this is why she always has a soft spot for little Harry. Miss Hampshire felt sorry for Harry but she never let it show for she knew he wouldn't want her pity, instead she gave him things like the drawing pad with the pencils which she keeps in her desk away from his cousin's prying eyes. She packed and extra lunch every day so Harry could eat, she let him stay inside to read or draw whereas the other children were made to go outside, except when it was raining.

"Never better Miss, never better" Harry whispered the last part to himself. He knew that she would know he was lying, Harry knew she knew about his home life that's why she gave him things. Yes, sometimes he took advantage but she was the only one willing to love him and who wouldn't take advantage of that.

Harry made his way to his seat and picked up the apple Miss Hampshire left for him, he carefully bit into it with a soft crunch. He chewed thoughtfully as he stared out the window.

"I have that book you wanted Harry, the book on fairytales" Miss Hampshire spoke softly as she approached Harry, as if she was afraid she might scare him. She was wearing a pair of black trousers, a white top with a blazer; on her feet were a pair of black high heels. She gingerly handed Harry the book, the cover was an intricate pattern of spirals and S shaped lines. Harry stared at it in awe.

"Thank you, Miss" Harry said slightly breathless.

"It's a first edition, my uncle works in an old book shop and he found the book, so I asked if I could have it for you. I told him how bright and polite you were and so he gave me the book on the promise that you would look after it. I will take it back at the end of school Harry, but I shall bring it every day for you" Miss Hampshire spoke brightly.

Harry blushed at the compliments the teacher gave him but opened the book carefully and eagerly started reading. Soon the other children started coming in and Dudley and his gang immediately tried to steal Harry's new book, but Miss Hampshire took the book away before it could get damaged.

"Right class, today we shall be learning our times tables." The class groaned "I know, I know but there not that hard once you learn the techniques behind them..."

* * *

><p>As the day drew to a close, the children gathered round the carpet for show and tell.<p>

"Dudley, have you brought something for show and tell today?" asked Miss Hampshire, purposely skipping Harry's name as she knew he wouldn't have anything.

"Yes Miss" Dudley grinned

"Come up to the front then and tell us all about what you brought"

Dudley waddled his way up to the front 'accidently' kicking little Harry who winced in pain. In Dudley's hands was a snow globe.

"Today I have a snow thing, see you shake it and snow falls around it" he announced to the class who awed at its prettiness.

"It's called a snow globe Dudley and where did you get it from?" Asked the teacher.

"I got it from our trip to America last Christmas, we went in this toy shop (F.A.O. Swartz in New York) and it had big stuffed animals and a piano that you could walk on." Dudley grinned as the class leaned forward to here the tale of his trip to America.

"It was amazing and we went to this massive park and we went on a horse ride. Of course the freak never came; he stayed at home with old lady Fig to watch him." The whole laughed at poor Harry who had turned bright red from embarrassment and shame. Dudley watched on in glee as he managed to yet again remind Harry that he was on top and Harry was nothing more than a freak.

"Alright class settle down, settle down" Miss Hampshire voice rose above the laughter and jeers towards Harry.

* * *

><p>When Harry got home a sandwich was shoved towards him and he was told to eat before he was shoved back outside again with orders of not to come back before eleven. The Dursley's were having important guests over tonight and they wouldn't want a freak like Harry ruining it, Petunia had spent all day cleaning the house from top to bottom. The silver wear gleamed, the kitchen counters were smooth and shiny, and Dudley's suit was ironed and neatly hung on the back of the kitchen door waiting to be put on. A large cake sat on top of the refrigerator and a chicken was slowly roasting in the oven, 'well' Petunia thought 'this evening should be great'<p>

Harry was back in the playground 'my sanctuary' he thought, a blissful smile graced his features, making him look like a handsome young boy.

Harry closed his eyes and imagined he was a bird flying through the sky, swooping and soaring high above looking on everyone. He opened his green eyes and stared at the little woodlands that surround one edge of the park; the sun cast shadows around the trees making them look inviting and comforting so Harry who felt the urge to climb the trees slowly stopped the swing and ran for the trees. When he by a large oak tree he saw something on the ground near one of the roots as he approached he saw it was a rectangle shaped black book.

Harry picked up the book and turned it over in neat gold lettering read the words

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Harry stared at letters, then looked around for someone who could own the book, finding no one he turned his attention back to the book. He carefully opened the book, finding the first age empty he flicked through the whole book finding every single page empty.

"What is the point of having a book with no words?" He mused out loud "Unless it's ment for someone to write their own words in" Harry sat down and pulled out his pencil, he carefully turned to the first page and wrote

**Hello, my name is Harry Potter**

Harry watched amazed as the words sank into the page and cried out in surprise as new words appeared that were not his own

**_Hello Harry Potter. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle; may I ask how you came to hold my diary?_**

Harry's eyes nearly bulged out his head. He sat there staring as words disappeared, his mouth dropped open and he shook himself and carefully picked up his pencil to write a reply.

* * *

><p>Harry: So there is chapter 2. What did you think?<p>

Tom: I thought it was horrible

Me: Oh shut up Tommy it was great

Harry: I thought it was well done and I got to write to Tom

Tom: Your such an idiot Harry

Harry: *Runs off crying*

Me: Oh bravo Tommy Bravo you made Harry cry

Tom: Shut up *Runs after Harry*

Me: Please reveiw, It'll make my day and make Harry stop crying :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does :(

A/N: This might not be that good because I feel ill :( also bold writing mean Harry writing and bold italics means Tom writing. :o I almost forgot imaginary cookies for you :)

**Harry:** She has an earache and a headache and is really tired because she has loads of homework from muggle school

**Me:** *looks around* where's Tommy?

**Harry:** He is thinking about what he did

**Me:** I'm sure he didn't mean to be nasty Harry

**Harry:** I don't care, he needs to think about what he says

**Me:** And where are you keeping him?

**Harry:** Locked in a room guarded by Godric the Lion *smiles*

**Me:** Poor Tommy, and this chapter is about him *shakes head* you should let him go I'm sure he'd like this

**Harry:** No but you can join him

**Me:** On with the story *runs away*

* * *

><p>Tom was alone.<p>

He was always alone.

The room had soft hazy glow to it almost as if it were a dream or a memory. Bookcases surrounded the entire room, ranging from Standard book of spells to Secrets of the Darkest Art. A large sofa and a leather chair were angled towards the fire place, there was a large four poster bed in the corner of the room not that Tom needed any of this, he didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he just didn't feel at all.

He was sick of it, he needed a way out.

Tom was reading when he felt it; the soft tingle of magic, a powerful wizard was near his book. 'Dumbledore' he thought 'no, not Dumbledore this magic is untrained. It's to fresh like a...a kid' Tom smiled when he thought of this. It was a young impressionable mind that he could bend to his will, make the child rely and depend on Tom, the smile on Tom's face made his already handsome face appear more so only with and added sense of danger. Tom hoped the kid would pick the diary up, to write in its tainted pages and he was not disappointed, a child's messy handwriting appeared on the pages.

**Hello, my name is Harry Potter.**

Tom grinned; a Potter was writing to him, a powerful Potter was writing to him. A plan was forming in his mind as he picked up his quill to write.

**_Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle; may I ask how you came to hold my diary?_**

Tom waited a while for a reply, realizing the boy probably wasn't expecting the diary to write back he lifted his quill to explain when words appeared.

**It was near the trees in the playground. What are you Tom?**

'Smart boy' Tom thought 'asking the right questions at such a young age'

**_I am a magic book which contains a memory of myself preserved from when I was sixteen years old_**

The reply from the boy was instant

**There's no such thing as magic**

Tom felt a rage building up within him, 'who was the person who told him this ridiculous lie'.

**_Who told you that?_**

Tom snarled at the thought of Harry being told that magic wasn't real.

**My... My uncle**

The reply was timid and scared and Tom realized that his angry magic was probably affecting the boy. He tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths, once he was calm he replied to Harry.

**_Your uncle is what we magical folk call a muggle. Muggles tend to fear us Harry as they don't understand how we can wield magic and muggles tend to harm those that they fear. Your uncle does not deserve to look after you, he does not deserve to live, and he is nothing but a filthy muggle._**

Tom's plan was slowly starting to change at first he wanted to control the boy but now he realized that he wanted the boy to trust him and to be the boy's friend.

**No one deserves to die Tom, no matter what they do. We can't help being who we are, if I am what you say I am, well then my aunt and uncle will just have to deal with it but it doesn't make me better than them.**

Tom smiled softly at Harry's innocent remark. Tom would change his mind but not now, he liked that Harry still had his innocence. Tom remembered his childhood; there was no room for innocence being a magical child in an orphanage.

**_That's okay Harry, you have your views I have mine._**

Tom waited for Harry to reply and slowly humming to a lullaby he had heard awhile ago.

**Can we be friends Tom?**

Tom grinned at the question; his plan was already taking shape. The boy would soon depend on Tom and rely on his word and his word alone.

**_Yes Harry we can be friends and I hope to become best friends._**

He felt Harry's magic respond to that and came to realize that Harry had never had a friend before and for some strange reason Tom felt something akin to pity and respect. Tom remembered his life at the orphanage and the way he hurt the other children there but Harry remained innocent and naive and for that Tom held a certain amount of respect.

**I have to go back home now Tom but I'm going to take the book with me and then I can talk to you in my cupboard**

Tom was going to reply but the book in front of him disappeared signalling that Harry had closed the book. What Harry had just said struck a chord with Tom 'cupboard' he thought 'his cupboard...' Tom could feel his anger flashing again. "They keep him in a cupboard" he whispered "They keep him in a god damned CUPBOARD" he shouted furiously 'how dare they?' he thought "How DARE they" he said aloud. It was an hour and half later when Harry opened the book again but it was only to tell him goodnight.

**Goodnight little Harry**

**_Night Tom, I'll talk to you tomorrow_**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>So that's this chapter done

**Harry:** Yup what do you think?

**Me:** I thought it was okay

**Harry:** Please review *smiles*

**Me:** Yeh please review or no more imaginary cookies

**Harry:** I might even let Tommy come back if you review

**Me:** But I don't want Tommy back, he's a meany *pouts*

**Harry:** Be nice, Tom deserves a chance.

**Me:** I want to thank the people who have reviewed my story I love you in a none stalkerish fashion and it makes me smile when I read them so thank you again :). Have a big box of imaginary cookies.

**Harry: **yup, thank you and I'm sure Tommy would say thank you if he was here right now


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how many stars I wish upon :(

A/N: This took awhile and it's longer :) hope you enjoy also **/this means parseltongue/**

**Harry:** Yeh it's longer that means you can read more about me and Tom.

**Tom:** Yes the enjoyment -sarcasm-

**Me:** Stop being sarcastic Tommy

**Harry:** I don't think he learnt his lesson from before *grins*

* * *

><p>It had been three months since Harry had found Tom Riddles diary and Harry couldn't be happier, he had found an amazing best friend in Tom. He was there when Harry was sad and feeling alone or when Harry just wanted to talk; Harry needed Tom, just like Tom needed Harry. Tom just didn't realise that yet. Life improved for Harry so much, his aunt had noticed Harry's as he would now offer to do things around the house instead of being told to do them. He hadn't changed at school too much but Miss Hampshire did notice a difference in Harry's behaviour, he talked to her more, he even told her about Tom but she just assumed it was his imaginary best friend because there's no such thing as magic is there?<p>

Harry carried Tom everywhere, to school, to the playground and even to the shops. Currently Harry was sitting in the playground talking to Tom, he had wanted to ask Tom if he could teach him magic but he just couldn't pluck up the courage to ask. He didn't want Tom to think that he only wanted to talk to him because he wanted to learn magic, he didn't want to lose his only friend. So Harry was content to talk about trivial things, for now.

**Tom, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to.**

Harry bit his lip anxiously, he wanted to ask a personal question and he didn't want Tom to stop talking to him if he asked the wrong thing.

**_Harry, you know you can ask me anything, we're friends, friends ask each other a question from time to time._**

Harry could sense Tom's amusement coming from the pages and grinned to himself, 'God I'm such an idiot, as if Tom wouldn't speak to me' he thought. He shook his head and put his pencil to the page and began scribbling.

**You keep saying were alike but how are we alike? Did you grow up with relatives who didn't like you too?**

Tom had told him many times over the past few months that they were alike and Harry wanted to know why Tom thought that, at first Harry thought he meant they looked alike but then he realised they had never seen each other before so it couldn't be that. Then Harry thought that they acted the same way but Harry thought Tom could be a bit cruel and sarcastic at times, but Harry was never cruel and sarcastic. When Harry couldn't think of anymore ideas for what Tom meant Harry had gone to Miss Hampshire and she had told him that sometimes people who say they are alike mean they've had the same upbringing as each other. Harry thought that this must be what Tom meant; Harry had felt sorry for Tom to begin with as he thought this was what had made Tom so mean.

**_I didn't grow up with relatives of mine Harry, they didn't want me. I grew up in an orphanage, my mother died giving birth to me there, and my father had left her when she told him she was pregnant. He left me in that rotten orphanage to be abused; they called me a freak Harry, just like your relatives call you. I knew I was different, Harry, so I used my magic to stop them from harming me. Then I was told I was a wizard and I would be going to Hogwarts, I was finally able to escape my own personal hell, even if I'd have to go back for summer I'd be away for most of the year so I didn't care. Hogwarts became my sanctuary much like it will become yours Harry; we are so alike in some ways and so different in others._**

Harry was almost crying he wouldn't have left Tom in an orphanage; he wouldn't have let him grow up like that. Tom didn't deserve that.

**_I wouldn't have left you in an orphanage Tom; I would have marched straight over there and took you away. Your father didn't deserve to have an amazing son like you... Tom do you think my parents would be proud of me?_**

Harry felt sad, his parents had left him to the Dursleys, and Tom's father had left him in an orphanage. Harry bowed his head in an effort not to cry, but he couldn't stop the flow of tears that wet his lashes and fell onto the pages of the diary.

**_I know you would have Harry, I know. Your parents would have been so proud of you Harry, don't ever think they won't be anything less than proud of you. You are an amazing little boy Harry and I'm so proud of you. Don't cry Harry. It makes me sad when you cry and I can't be there to comfort you please try and stop crying._**

Harry wiped at his eyes, he didn't want Tom to be sad, he wanted to make Tom happy. Harry stared at the diary for awhile.

**_Are you okay Harry?_**

Harry carefully placed his pencil on the page.

**I'm sorry for crying Tom, I just felt so sad.**

* * *

><p>Harry was walking through the bird sanctuary at the zoo, he was trailing after the Dursleys, they were only here because precious Dudley had wanted to come, but Harry would have preferred to have stayed in his cupboard and to have written to Tom all day.<p>

"Mummy, I want to go see the snakes" Dudley whined.

"After the birds, darling" Petunia's squeaky voice drilled in Harry's ear making him wince slightly.

"But..." Dudley started but was cut off by Vernon's loud voice.

"Now, now Dudley the reptile house is just after the bird sanctuary. We'd have to walk through here anyway"

Dudley pouted, making him look like a penguin with gas.

When they made it to the snake house Dudley started to look at all of the snakes whereas Harry was entranced by a large six foot emerald tree boa, his feet started moving towards it without his brain giving him permission. Harry stood before it entranced as it slowly raised its head to look at Harry.

/**Silly human, stop gawking I know I'm beautiful but there's still no need to stare/**

Harry immediately snapped out of his trance and stammered a reply. **/Are you talking to me/**

The snake slithered forward and rose so it could look Harry in the eyes. **/You speak? /**

Harry stared confusedly at the snake before replying. **/Of course I can speak, why wouldn't I? I have been speaking English for a long time now/**

**/Silly man-child, you are not speaking English, you man-child are speaking the ancient language of the serpents/.** The snake hissed softly.

Harry's eyes widened **/I can speak another language but how? /**

**/Do not ask me man-child I do not know how you do it. You have beautiful eyes man-child, so beautiful much like my skin/. **The snake hissed its eyes staring into Harry's own emerald green eyes.

Harry blushed at the snakes compliment. **/What's your name? /**

**/My name. Hmm well they do call me Selphina so you, young man-child may call me that/. **The snake tilted it head towards Harry.

**/That's a pretty name Selphina. My names Harry but I suppose you can keep calling me man-child if you really want to/.** Harry wanted to touch Selphina, he wanted to pet her. To have her wrap her long body around him to keep him protected.

**/I shall call you young one. I think your humans are leaving young one you had better get going/ **Selphina seemed regretful at saying this. She wanted little Harry to stay with her, for the cute emerald eyed boy to be her hatchling.

**/I'd rather stay with you/ **Harry pleaded with the snake sadly, not wanting to back to the Dursley household.

**/Off with you young one/ **Selphina gave a hissy chuckle as she watched Harry turn reluctantly towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't wait to talk to Tom that night. He did all his chores as fast and efficiently as he could, so it was late evening when he sent to bed and he almost skipped to his cupboard.<p>

**Guess what?**

Harry was practically bouncing waiting for Tom to answer.

**_Where's my hello Tom, how are you today?_**

Harry smiled brightly at Tom's reply.

**Hello Tom, how are you? Now guess.**

Harry was really impatient by now and just decided not to wait for Tom to reply.

**I spoke to a snake today at the zoo**

Harry's happiness was slowly diminishing as seconds went by and Tom didn't reply.

**_You did what?_**

Harry flinched at the magical vibes he was getting from the book and thought Tom was for some reason angry with him.

**I spoke to an Emerald Tree Boa called Selphina**

Harry was really worried by now, he was wondering what he did to make Tom angry.

**_Seriously?_**

Harry was nearly crying, he didn't want Tom angry with him.

**Yes Tom, why would I lie?**

Harry felt teardrops slide down his cheeks.

**_I know you wouldn't lie, Harry you just surprised me that's all, Parseltongue isn't a very common gift._**

Harry sighed in relief as he realised Tom wasn't angry, but another worry gripped him as he asked.

**Does it make me a freak?**

He bit his lip as he waited for a reply, his green eyes were shining with worry.

**_No, nothing will ever make you a freak. Speaking Parseltongue makes you even better only you and I can speak it Harry, it's a gift that should be cherished._**

A smile graced Harry's features as he read this, then he thought about Selphina and how trapped she was 'It's not fair' he thought.

**Selphina was so nice Tom; I wish she wasn't trapped in the zoo.**

Harry yawned; he was tired from his activities today his eyes were closing but he forced them to open as Tom's message appeared in the book.

**_Harry sometimes things aren't fair but we have to deal with them, now go to sleep little Harry you've had a long day_**

Harry smiled; Tom really was the best friend anyone could ever hope to have.

**Okay, goodnight Tom**

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted to ask your opinion on something, I wanted Harry and Tom to see each other before Hogwarts and I was thinking of either Harry going into the diary or Tom being able to materialise out of the diary which should I choose? I'm kind of swaying towards Harry going into the diary but I want to know your opinion

**Me: Well hope you enjoyed it**

**Tom: I must admit this was good**

**Harry: Your just sucking up**

**Tom: Is it working?**

**Harry: *Smiles sweetly* Maybe**

**Tom: Good**

**Me: I think I'm going to be sick, please review**

**Harry: Yea and thank you to those who reviewed already. Love you all**

**Tom: Imaginary cookies to you**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I should be doing homework but I'm not I'm doing this for you guys just because I love you so much (in a none stalkerish way) imaginary cookies to you all :) oh and Italics meand Harry is dreaming :)

**Tom:** You should do your homework

**Me:** I don't care

**Tom:** It's you that will get told off not me

**Me:** Geeky Tommy

**Harry:** Hee hee geeky Tommy, that's funny

**Tom:** You Harry are supposed to stick up for me

**Harry:** But I like her more

**Tom:** That's it just gang up on me. Just start the chapter.

**Me:** Bossy much

* * *

><p>Ever since Harry found out he was a parselmouth, Tom seemed more willing to share information with Harry so because of this they got closer. Tom was like an older brother for Harry, he was there to comfort Harry the best he could and he always listened to Harry and gave him advice when he needed it most, but most of all Harry just loved Tom. Harry would never tell him though; Harry thought that Tom didn't seem the kind of person who appreciated sappy declarations of love.<p>

In fact Tom didn't seem to like emotions at all.

* * *

><p>Little did Harry know...Tom was having trouble deciphering exactly what he felt for Harry, he knew it was more than friendship, but what else could it be? Harry had said he was like Harry's older brother but the thought of Harry being his younger brother made him cringe. So what was it? What are these strange emotions he was feeling? What did Harry mean to him?<p>

Harry's birthday was coming up and Tom felt bad for not being able to give Harry a gift, Harry's eighth birthday was something Tom wished to celebrate with the boy, he knew that Harry's relatives wouldn't do anything for his birthday. Harry had told Tom what he got for each of his birthdays from his relatives which consisted of:

A fairytale book that had belonged to Dudley who had written on all the pages,

A pair of smelly old socks,

A toy car that had no wheels,

A box of crayons that were all used,

Overall Tom hated the fact that Harry had to deal with what he had to in his childhood, he hated that Harry was alone and could only talk to him through a stupid old book, he hated that Harry wouldn't get a decent gift, not even from him.

Tom was sitting on the chair, the fire was roaring nicely in the fireplace creating a soft glow around the room. In Tom's lap was the diary, his quill was perched between his fingers as he read what Harry had put, Harry wanted Tom to tell him about Hogwarts. Tom knew he couldn't describe the beauty of Hogwarts in a way Harry would understand but he had to try somehow.

_**Hogwarts is magical Harry, it's like the best dream you could ever imagine. Walking through the halls that whispered with the excited voices of children past and present; the great hall with its enchanted sky and the way it buzzes with magic at the start of term feast. The classes are wonderful Harry, just sitting there and learning about all the different potions and spells. Hogwarts truly is magical.**_

Tom was lost to the memories of his first time at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Tom had told Harry about Hogwarts and Harry was still dreaming about it, in class he found himself daydreaming about spells and potions. His dreams at night would be filled with ancient hallways filled with chatter and enchanted ceilings. He wanted more than anything to be at Hogwarts.<p>

Harry lay in his cupboard that night thinking about being at Hogwarts with Tom, and his eyes slowly closed as he fell to sleep.

_Harry was sitting with Tom under a willow tree, they were looking at school. It sat there looking ancient and beautiful; they could both feel the hum of magic that moved around the school. Harry was sat in Tom's lap with Tom's arms around him in a protective embrace, Harry turned to Tom slightly and whispered "I wish I could stay with you forever Tom." Tom buried his head in Harry's hair and Harry felt him smile "Soon little Harry, very soon you and I will be together and I won't let anyone take you away from me Harry. Your mine Harry, Your my little Harry" Tom murmured against him, his arms tightening around Harry's small frame. Harry smiled and turned to bury his face in Tom's broad chest, and wrapped his own arms around Tom in a tight hug, Tom rubbed Harry's back in a comforting gesture. "Will you sing a song for me please?" Harry whispered into Tom's chest and Tom hummed in reply. Tom carefully laid a kiss on Harry's forehead and slowly started to sing a lullaby he had heard once._

"_Beautiful dreamer,  
>Wake unto me<br>Starlight and dewdrops  
>Are awaiting thee"<em>

_Tom could feel Harry's breathing start the even out as he started falling asleep._

"Sounds of the rude world  
>Heard in the day<br>Led by the moonlight  
>Have all passed away"<p>

_Tom slowly rocked Harry to sleep, thinking about his beautiful dreamer that was in his arms._

_"Beautiful dreamer,  
>Queen of my song<br>List' while I woo thee  
>With soft melody"<br>_

_Tom felt Harry's breathing deepen as he slept and Tom slowly whispered the last verse_

_"Gone are the cares of  
>Life's busy throng<br>Beautiful dreamer  
>Awake unto me<br>Beautiful dreamer,  
>Awake unto me"<em>

Harry awoke slowly and groggily, and then remembering the dream and Tom, Harry grabbed the diary and immediately started writing.

**I had a dream last night Tom and you were there and we were sitting under a tree and looking at Hogwarts, and you sang me a lullaby and it was the best dream ever.**

Harry was smiling and his eyes were shining with happiness.

_**Really Harry? I find it amusing that you dream of me, do you dream of me often Harry?**_

Harry found himself blushing at Tom's answer. He bit his lip, wondering what Tom could have meant but then he thought that Tom didn't mean anything by it all. He was just being silly, so he picked up his pencil.

**Yes really and I don't dream of you often Tom. Do you think it could happen, Tom? That we could see each other? I think that would be the best birthday present ever.**

Harry felt excitement bubble through him like an erupting volcano.

_**I know Harry. I know how much you want to see me and I want to see you too. I'll look into it Harry I promise I shall try my best.**_

Harry was grinning and almost bouncing by now, Tom was going to find a way to see him and for his birthday too. Finally his birthday would actually mean something.

**You're the best friend a boy could ever ask for Tom.**

* * *

><p>Tomorrow would be Harry's birthday, Tom had a lot of work to do so he said goodbye to Harry and walked towards the bookcases that surrounded the room. Tom sighed as he pulled a couple of books down and placed them on the coffee table, when Tom had finished browsing for books there was 3 large piles on the table. Tom sat and pulled the first pile closer towards him 'might as well get comfortable, this is going to take awhile' he thought as he opened the first book.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tom isn't appearing in Harry's dream. Harry is just dreaming about being at Hogwarts with Tom, just to clarify that incase you hadn't guessed that already :)**

**Me:** Well thats it what do you think?

**Tom:** Now that you've done with this you can do your homework

**Me:** You sound just like my mother

**Tom:** I will never sound like a muggle *pulls out wand*

**Me:** Oh your wand I'm so scared

**Tom:** I could just kill you

**Me:** And then you would never find out what happens between you and Harry

**Tom:** Damn it all *puts wand away and sulks*

**Harry:** You see what I have to put up with, they fight all the time. *Sighs* You could review and make me happy :) I'll even give you Tom as a present for reviewing

**Tom:** Hey that's not fair :(

**Me:** Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I mearly use it for my plots

A/N: This may not be that good as I have a cold and I feel really bad, but because I love you so much I sat up and did this for you :)

**Harry:** Isn't she nice.

**Tom:** I must admit it is rather nice of her.

**Me:** Wow I'm shocked Tom just gave me a compliment.

**Tom:** It's only because you are ill, don't get used to it.

**Harry:** let's get on with the story

* * *

><p>Tom had found it.<p>

He had searched all night long and it had paid off.

He was finally going to see his little Harry.

The downside was that the ritual involved was very hard on his part he had a complicated spell and an even more complicated potion to make.

* * *

><p>Harry was in the playground, Tom had told Harry that he needed to work on something and wouldn't reply when Harry had written to him. Harry had thought he had done something wrong, it was his birthday and his only friend wasn't talking to him, Harry had his head bowed as he sat on the swings.<p>

"Hey freak" Dudley's voice floated to Harry "I know what day it is."

Harry looked up gripping the diary tightly "I don't know what you mean."

"It's your birthday, freak" Dudley taunted.

"Oh, well yeah it is." Harry said looking back to the diary.

"What's that you got there freak" Dudley made a grab for the diary but Harry managed to slip away and keep the diary out of reach.

"Nothing Dudley" Harry explained when he was grabbed from the side by Dudley's friend and the diary was snatched out of his hands.

"Give it back" Harry yelled.

"Does the little girly want his diary back? Does he want to write his little girly secrets in them?" Dudley grinned as he watched Harry get angrier.

"Give it back" Harry repeated.

Dudley and Piers laughed at Harry and Dudley opened the diary searched through it.

"There's nothing in it." Dudley said incredulously.

Dudley tossed the diary to Piers who looked through it, shrugged and said

"I guess if the Freak hasn't written in it, he doesn't care about it we can tear it up." Piers said and Dudley grinned maliciously. Piers took a few pages in his hand and made to rip to pages out.

"NO!" Harry cried out and lunged for the diary. Two things happened at once, the first thing was that two red lights shot out of Harry and hit Dudley and Piers sending them sprawling backwards and the second thing was that Tom's diary disappeared and reappeared in Harry's outstretched hands.

Harry's terrified gaze swept over the two boys on their backs laying on the grass then his gaze swept to the diary in his hands 'magic' he thought. Harry looked back up once and then bolted like a scared horse, he ran all the way back home, not stopping once until he got to the comfort of his cupboard.

* * *

><p>Harry was sat in his cupboard scared stiff his uncle had just come home and his aunt and cousin were telling him about what happened.<p>

"HE DID WHAT?" Vernon's voice roared from the living room. Harry's wide eyes widened even further and filled with terror.

"BOY, GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Harry shakily stood up and made his way into the living room. Harry flinched at seeing the murderous look that his uncle had in his eyes when he entered the room.

"How DARE you use your FREAKISHNESS against Dudley." Harry's uncle roared spraying spit over Harry.

"You BOY need to LEARN a lesson to no USE your freakishness." The murderous look deepened as Harry's uncle took a step towards Harry, he kept moving forward until he was in front of Harry and then CRACK, Harry's body was thrown backwards by the force of his uncle's hit. Blood was now pouring down Harry's broken nose, as he stared with disbelieving eyes towards his uncle.

"Get in your cupboard and stay there freak." His uncle snarled and Harry stumbled to his feet and ran to has cupboard, Harry started crying as soon as he entered, his nose was stinging and he was so shocked that his uncle hit that he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He grabbed Tom's diary and his pencil and wrote,

**He hit me Tom.**

Harry felt Tom's magic react to that sentence as angry waves of power washed of him

**_He did what!_**

Harry wiped his tears away as Tom's next sentence appeared.

**_Close your eyes and trust me Harry._**

Harry did exactly as he was told and closed his eyes, he waited for a minute or two before he realised that Harry wouldn't be able to know when Tom wanted him to open his eyes. That was before he heard words softly utter

"Open your eyes little Harry." Harry was shocked as he opened his eyes and stared into the icy blue eyes of one Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"T...Tom?" Harry stuttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> So Tom and Harry have finally met, next chapter will be all about the two of them in their own little world.

**Harry:** Now that you've done this chapter go to bed, it's late and your not well.

**Me:** Yes mother.

**Tom:** Next chapter will be so much longer it's just that she is ill.

Me: Please review and help make me feel better :)

**Tom:** Gosh Harry, we might be able to have some peace and quiet now she is ill.

**Harry:** Yay :)

**Me:** your both meanies :p


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday I felt so ill that I went straight to bed yesterday when I got in from school once again sorry :(

**Harry:** I think this chapter is good. Me and Tom are meeting yay!

**Tom:** Oh the joy

**Me:** Stop being sarcastic or I'll make you wear a dress in the next chapter

**Harry:** yeah make him wear a pink dress with a pretty little bow

**Tom:** *-*

**Me:** on that note here is the chapter

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

_**Close your eyes and trust me Harry.**_

Harry did exactly as he was told and closed his eyes, he waited for a minute or two before he realised that Harry wouldn't be able to know when Tom wanted him to open his eyes. That was before he heard words softly utter

"Open your eyes little Harry." Harry was shocked as he opened his eyes and stared into the icy blue eyes of one Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"T...Tom?" Harry stuttered.

* * *

><p>Tom was standing in front of the shocked boy with a smirk on his face. Harry still slightly shocked studied the older teenager; Tom was tall and slim, unlike Harry who was small and anorexic. he had black hair that was neatly parted and behaved better then Harry's messy black hair, Tom's icy blue eyes seemed to read Harry's soul as he stared at them, he had thin red lips and finely chiselled features 'overall' Harry thought 'Tom is really handsome' Harry was shocked at his thoughts and blushed a heavy shade of red.<p>

"You're blushing Harry." Tom said making Harry's blush deepen.

"It's not my fault." He muttered. Harry was slowly getting over his shock at being here with Tom and now the pain in nose was resurfacing making his eyebrows pinch together at the pain.

"Would you like me to fix your nose for you Harry?" Tom's voice was soft like velvet but it held a dangerous edge to it an edge Harry wouldn't like to be on the end of. Harry nodded to Tom's question and Tom wandlessly fixed Harry nose and cleared it of blood, Harry touched his nose in wonder then grinned at Tom, who gave Harry a small smile in return.

Tom soon found himself with an armful of Harry who had thrown himself at Tom and embraced him in a hug which Tom found himself only too happy to return.

"You did it." Harry whispered softly into Tom's chest.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't have promised if I knew I couldn't do it" Tom's hand hesitantly reached up and stroked Harry's hair.

"I thought you were angry with me, when I wrote to you, you wouldn't reply and then Dudley stole the diary and wouldn't give it back and then he was thrown backwards and the diary appeared in my hands and then uncle Vernon was so angry and I was so scared Tom and then he hit me and...And" Harry was in hysterics and couldn't continue his sentence so Tom who had moved them to sit on the sofa rubbed slow soothing circles on Harry's back.

"Shh, it's okay Harry. I will never be angry with you, how could I be? You're my little Harry, my precious little gem." Tom calmed the poor boy down with his soothing noises and comforting embrace and soon Harry was falling asleep curled up against Tom.

* * *

><p>Tom was angry at Harry's relatives 'how dare they lay a finger against a magical child, against my Harry' Tom carefully hid his anger so as not to wake the boy who was slumbering in his arms, Tom's hand never ceased their movements and kept moving in small circles. Tom had marvelled at how small his boy was, but then what can you expect growing up in a cupboard with limited food and water. Harry was small and petite with his unruly black hair making him seem cute and mischievous, his green eyes were what shocked Tom the most they were the colour of the killing curse and they intrigued Tom as he had never seen that colour before.<p>

Tom looked and Harry's face which was resting in his lap, Tom took in every feature of Harry's face the way his eye lashes fell against his cheek still damp from the tears he had shed, his cheeks were stained red a soft rosy glow making the boy seem angelic

Tom's eyes travelled to Harry's lips, they were full, so red and pouty 'perfectly kissable' Tom thought then he blinked 'no Tom mustn't think like that he is only just eight. You are not a paedophile.' Tom glared but another voice in his head chimed in 'what about when he's older?' Tom's eyebrow rose as he considered this. He would wait until Harry was older that way he tell Harry exactly what he wanted, in the mean time he would make sure his little Harry couldn't live without him, he would make sure that Harry was willing.

Tom jumped a little as Harry shuffled in his sleep, burying his head deeper into Tom's lap mumbling something incoherent, he settled down again leaving Tom to bite back a groan. "Minx" Tom whispered as his hands went back to rubbing comforting circles on Harry's back and petting his hair. Tom's eyes closed as the comforting rhythm lulled him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke first, he felt a warmth he hadn't felt in a long while, and he opened his and the events from before crashed into him and he sat up with a happy cry of:<p>

"Tom"

The older teen opened his eyes and groaned, rubbing his eyes he focused on Harry

"That would be me Harry"

"How?"

"Magic Harry how else?"

"But...but I'm here with you"

"I thought we'd established that"

Harry hugged Tom and Tom pulled Harry into his lap and cradled the younger boy in his arms.

"Happy Birthday Harry" Tom murmured his nose buried in Harry's hair.

"Thank you Tom" Harry grinned and in his excitement wriggled around.

"Stay still Harry" Tom almost groaned.

"But I can't Tom, I'm too excited" Harry was bouncing; he was feeling things he hadn't felt in a very long time. How could Tom expect him to stay still?

"Please try Harry" Tom said giving Harry a smile, to which Harry gave him another hug.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day and night chatting to each other but as the saying goes all good things must come to an end sometimes.<p>

Tom had to reluctantly tell Harry he had to go.

"I don't want to." Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"I know Harry but you must"

"Please don't make me go." Harry sobbed as his arms made their way round Tom in an attempt at staying with Tom.

"Oh Harry please don't cry, it makes me feel like a horrible person." Harry felt Tom's arms hold him in a possessive embrace.

"But Tom I want to stay with you." Harry whispered burying his head into Tom's chest.

"One day Harry you will be with me constantly"

"You promise." Harry hoped that one day he would be able to be with Tom forever, but he needed Tom to promise.

"I promise." Harry smiled into Tom's chest and Tom's hand rubbed Harry's head soothingly. Harry felt a sudden thought strike him and horror filled his entire being as he asked

"And you won't get bored of me?" Harry whispered so quietly Tom had to strain to here.

"I will never get bored of my little Harry" Harry felt Tom's arms tighten their hold on him and felt Tom's lips tough his forehead in a soft and gentle kiss.

"Okay then Tom I'll go back"

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Well that's it Please... Wait Harry what are you doing?

**Harry:** I'm getting Tom's dress size.

**Tom:** Get off me fool

**Harry:** Never

**Tom:** argh *runs away*

**Harry:** Get back here

**Me:** *-* ... Okay wierd. Please review. You know you want to :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do notown Harry Potter in any shape or form.

A/N: Sorry I never posted this earlier, I've had loads and loads of homework and none of them are easy, it's the life of a 6th former I suppose. Sorry

**Harry:** Yeh she's sorry but she's feeling all better now.

**Tom:** Yeh and I've had to put up with her constant whining about the homework.

**Me:** yea well I get to much.

**Tom:** Well you should do it the night you get it instead of waiting untill the night before.

**Me:** Go away meanie *cries*.

**Harry:** Now look what you did Tom you are so mean, you should apologise.

**Tom:** Never.

* * *

><p>Harry had grown a lot in the last three years, he was taller though not by much he was still very small for his age but he had grown and that was all that mattered to Harry. His hair was a bit longer and fell to just below his ears, making him look more like a girl in Tom's opinion, though he would never voice that opinion to Harry for fear of hurting him emotionally. Tom's desire for Harry grew stronger, his desire to dominate the boy in every way, Tom would never tell Harry about his true feelings towards his boy, he repressed them deep inside and only let them surface when the boy was either asleep in his arms or in the real world. Tom let Harry believe that Tom thought of Harry like a younger brother, it was safer that way. Tom knew Harry would be even more beautiful as he grew older and he snarled at the thought of anyone touching his Harry. He would be out of the diary then, he would make sure of it.<p>

Tom had been with Harry most days since his birthday, every night Harry would fall asleep in Tom's lap and wake up in the real world no matter how much Tom wanted to keep Harry with him. It would soon be Harry's eleventh birthday and Harry was so excited, and Tom was happy for him except for voice nagging in the back of his mind saying 'he won't want to talk to you when he goes to Hogwarts, you'll be old news. He'll get new friends, he won't need you anymore. He'll grow up and have relationships that won't involve a pathetic little orphan like you'. Tom would get so angry at these thoughts that Harry would look up at him with wide scared eyes and Tom would hold the boy close and sometimes Harry feared Tom would never let go. Truth be told Tom never wanted to let his boy go; he wanted to hold on to him forever and protect him against the evils of the world, most of all though Tom wanted to protect Harry from the most dangerous thing of all. Tom himself.

* * *

><p>Today was the day Harry would get his Hogwarts letter, Harry was currently making the breakfast like always when the postman arrived, bringing his letters, Harry as always collected the post and searched through them even though he knew no one would write to him.<p>

There was a postcard from Aunt Marge and a letter from the electrical and the gas companies, but that wasn't what made Harry gasp, what did this was the next letter which was addressed to a

_Mr. H. Potter,  
>The Cupboard under the Stairs,<br>4 Privet Drive,  
>Little Whinging,<br>Surrey._

Harry felt excitement bubble in his stomach as he made his way back to the kitchen to give his uncle the rest of the mail. Harry handed the post to his uncle and walked a bit away from them as he turned his letter over, the Hogwarts crest beamed up at him but as he broke the seal a cry pulled his attention away.

"Look, dad Harry's got a letter" Dudley surged forward and snatched the letter from Harry's hands.

"Hey give that back it's mine"

"You, who'd be writing to _you_" Uncle Vernon's incredulous voice cut through Harry like no knife could. He watched as his uncle looked at the writing and then the seal on the back of the envelope, the colour drained from his uncle's face as he looked with cold eyes from the letter to Harry and Harry gulped.

"Get to your cupboard boy" His uncle's voice seemed to be small with anxiousness, Harry knew he should do what he said but he wanted his letter.

"Can I have my letter back?" He asked instead of going to the cupboard.

"GET IN YOUR CUPBOARD NOW BOY!" Roared his uncle, Harry gulped and all but ran to his cupboard, tears stinging in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Harry immediately grabbed Tom's diary and just wrote Tom's name before he was pulled into Tom's strong arms.<p>

"My little Harry, why are you so sad? You've been nothing but a happy little bunny for the past couple of days. Has your Hogwarts letter arrived yet?" Tom asked trying to make Harry happy again but Harry only sobbed harder into Tom's chest. Tom pushed Harry away slightly as he asked him

"What's wrong little Harry?

"He took it Tom... It came and he just took it from me" Harry sobbed and tried to get back into Toms embrace but Tom just pulled Harry towards the sofa and let Harry crawl into his lap and snuggle into his chest as Harry sobbed. 'How dare they?' Tom thought 'filthy muggle scum, taking his precious little boy's Hogwarts letter. Oh how I wish I was out of this wretched diary, then I would make them pay. The cruciatus curse would be to kind, hmm what should I use? Perhaps I should use the Feueratem curse yes, that's the one I'll use.' Grinning evilly to himself he rubbed Harry's back as the boy now dry sobbed and hiccupped.

"'m sorry Tom, I just really want to go and I know they won't let me go to Hogwarts" Harry mumbled into Tom's chest.

"I know you really want to go and if you don't reply t there letter I'm sure they will send someone to come and get you." Tom said soothingly.

"Really Tom?"

"Yes, Harry, they will come for you." Harry grinned and hugged Tom tightly and placed a small innocent kiss to Tom's cheek, when Harry pulled back he was bright red and so he buried his face into Tom's chest and was content to just fall asleep in Tom's warm embrace and Tom was fine to let the poor boy rest.

* * *

><p>Tom's promise came true on Harry's eleventh birthday when a guy name Hagrid had come to visit Harry, He had told Harry about Hogwarts, but of course Harry already knew as Tom had told him but Harry pretended to be shocked so as not to explain the awkward questions Harry would probably face if he told Hagrid he already knew about Hogwarts. Tom had told Harry to never reveal his diary or his existence to anyone. Tom had listened as Harry told him the events that had happened, but what stuck with Tom the most was two things.<p>

The first thing was that Harry's wand was a holly 11 inch, single phoenix tail feather, which was taken from the same phoenix that his own wand a yew, thirteen and a half inches, single phoenix tail feather was taken from.

The second thing was that he had managed to grow into Voldemort. Who Harry had managed to destroy and the age of one, Tom knew Voldemort wasn't dead as Tom himself was still around. Harry was protected from Voldemort's killing curse because Harry's mother had sacrificed herself to save Harry, imbuing him with a charm that prevented Voldemort from harming him due to Harry's mother's love for her son.

Tom realised that he couldn't harm Harry even if he wanted to, partly from his mother's sacrifice but mostly due to the fact that they have brother wands and they can't harm each other via these wands due to priory incantatem. Not that Tom would turn his wand on his little boy in a harmful manner. Tom now realised the importance of Harry's role, if Tom could get Harry to join him (which he would) then Tom could win, he could change the wizarding world.

Harry would be going to Hogwarts soon and Tom needed to be prepared, he wouldn't let Harry fall under the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore, if the old goat was still there and hopefully he wasn't there, it would be much easier for him if Dumbledore wasn't there. Tom knew his boy would be a Slytherin; his boy was after all a parselmouth, his boy deserved no less then Slytherin.

* * *

><p>AN: The spell Tom decides to use agaisnt the Dursely's translate from German to mean fire breath. It makes every breath the victim breathes feel like they are burning up inside and causes alot of pain :) it's my own creation.

Me: Yay another chapter done.

Harry: Yeh I like this one, I'll be going to Hogwarts soon.

Tom: *scowls* I don't what's so good about it, Dumbledore is there.

Me: ...

Harry: She isn't talking to you untill you apologise for earlier.

Tom: Well at least it will be quiet around here now, seeing as I am not going to apologise

Me: *Throws an apple at Tom*

Tom: Ouch, what was that for?

Me: ...

Harry: Please review, love you all :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how stars I wish upon

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to write this, I have been so busy with school work if you want to have a word with my teachers and tell them to stop giving me homework you can do I won't mind :). I also want a beta so if want to be it can you tel me in a reveiw or message me thanks :)

**Tom:** Homework is good.

**Harry:** No it's not, it's boring

**Tom:** It's a way for the teachers to know if you get the classwork

**Me:** No, I agree with Harry

**Harry:** Yay, Your out voted Tom, we win *does happy dance*

**Tom:** I am always out voted, anyway on with the story.

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the train, mouth opened and eyes filled with glorious wonder. His hands gripped his trolley and slowly he pushed forwards, carefully avoiding the rush of people as he made his way to the Hogwarts express. Harry was early, so he decided to watch the people already at the platform, there were young children chatting excitedly to their parents wearing robes and holding their brand new wands. Harry longed to be with them, he longed to have parents to talk to, to be able to talk to them about the houses, even though Harry had Tom it was not the same bond a parent had with a child.<p>

Harry tried to yank his trunk onto the train but he wasn't strong enough, he grunted under the exertion but the trunk still wouldn't budge.

"Need Help" Harry looked up and saw two ginger-headed boys; Harry nodded to the boys and moved aside to let them pull his trunk up. The boys helped Harry find a compartment; Harry gave his thanks and sat down on the soft, comfy seat.

* * *

><p>Harry watched the parents waving their children off to school with a sad smile, as soon as the train pulled away a red headed boy opened his compartment door.<p>

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full"

"Sure" Harry replied motioning to the seat across from him.

"My names Ron by-the-way, Ron Weasley"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter"

Ron's eyes went wide and his mouth opened, he stuttered for a moment before whispering, "Have you got the... The scar? Harry sighed and felt a wave of annoyance rush through his body. Tom had told Harry to expect this, the fame, the fact that people would try and befriend him because of this, Tom had told Harry that women would want Harry for his fame and money, anger now surged through Harry but he managed to mask it. Instead of shouting at the boy like he wanted to Harry just grinned and lifted up his hair to reveal his small lightning shaped scar.

"Wow" the boy breathed his eyes shining with victory of becoming the Harry Potter's friend. Harry got bored of the boy after awhile and decided to talk to Tom, Harry pulled out the journal and the quill and ink he had purchased but just as Harry put the quill to the page Ron spoke.

"What're writing in that for? Diary's are for girls."

Harry sighed and said "It's not a diary it's a journal."

"Same thing ain't it."

"No, my journal is not the same as a diary." Harry's journal was much better than a diary, a diary didn't have Tom. Harry ignored the red head and started writing.

**Hello Tom, how are you?**

_**I am good my little Harry, how are you?**_

Tom always says that Harry thought.

**I'm annoyed Tom, I'm sitting with this red head called Ron Weasley and he just wanted to see my scar when he found out my name and he says I shouldn't be writing in her, he says it's girly.**

Harry pulled a face as he thought about the boy sitting opposite him.

_**The Weasley family are a poor family Harry, they have many children and can't afford to keep them clean and tidy, they are a 'light' family Harry but they will probably try and use you as a way to fame and money. Don't trust them Harry, they will only end up hurting you and I don't want you hurt.**_

Harry knew not to trust the boy when he asked about Harry's scar, but he wanted a friend, a friend who he could talk to all the time.

**I know Tom, but who will I be able to trust at Hogwarts. I want at least a couple of friends there.**

_**When I was at school I trusted very little but there was one person who I was more trusting of and that was a boy named Abraxes Malfoy, you should find his grandson or granddaughter and befriend them Harry, you will never go wrong if you have the power of the Malfoy family behind you.**_

Harry smiled, he would seek out this Malfoy boy and become friends with him, Harry and Tom talked for a little while longer before Harry put the journal away.

"Finally put you're girly book away have you?"

"It's not a girly book" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Whoa mate, I was just joking, no need to take it personally"

"I'm not your mate"

"Well OK, but we will be soon"

Harry was about to reply but the compartment door slid open and a blonde boy with a pointed aristocratic face walked in, flanked by two large boys who looked like professional boxers. The blonde's eyes zoomed in on Harry.

"So it's true then what they were saying down the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" The blonde drawled moving closer to Harry "this is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snorted and Malfoy turned to him sharply "think my names funny do you, no need to ask for yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe" Malfoy sneered at the boy "you must be a Weasley" Malfoy turned back to Harry and drawled "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others Potter, I can help you there" The blonde stuck his hand out and Harry placed his hand in it.

"Call me Harry."

The blonde smirked at Harry and said "Then you must call me Draco. I'll see you around Harry"

As soon as Draco shut the door Ron turned on Harry.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Do what?"

"Become friends with Malfoy, his whole family are bad, the whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for generations. There wasn't a witch or wizard who went bad, who wasn't in Slytherin."

Harry felt angry now, Tom was in Slytherin and he wasn't bad. "Well Weasley have you met every single Slytherin?"

"Well, no but-"

"But nothing, you cannot judge everyone by the acts of one person. What is I'm in Slytherin would it make me bad? No it would just make a member of that house; it's a person's choice that makes them bad not the house they were in at Hogwarts. Perhaps if people like you weren't so judgemental and prejudicial then the people who were in Slytherin house wouldn't make the wrong choices when they left Hogwarts."

"Whatever"

The rest of the train journey was spent in a tense silence; Harry went to the bathroom to change into his new robes. It was dark outside now and Harry could just make out a forest in the distance. The rain eventually pulled to a stop and Harry left the train, on the platform he read that they were in Hogsmeade.

"Firs' years, firs' years this way, don' be shy come on now" Hagrid's voice boomed over the students and Harry walked to him.

"Hello Hagrid"

"Alrigh' Harry"

The first years were gathered and Hagrid lead them to the boats, Harry felt someone tug at his elbow and he grinned when he saw it was Draco Malfoy at his side.

"Are you nervous Harry?" The blonde said

"A little bit" Harry replied.

Harry and the other first years were stopped at the edge of the lake.

"Righ' then, four to a boat and only four"

Harry, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle shared a boat and Harry gasped as he got his first glimpse of the school, nothing Tom had said could prepare the boy for the beauty that was Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Well there you and once again sorry it took so long

**Harry:** Yeah, we is real sorry *grins cutely*

**Tom:** Please reveiw it might make her update quicker

**Me:** Imaginary double chocolate chip cooies to you all :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: I should be doing my art coursework but I can't be bothered and you've got two chapters in two days, and this one is longer.

**Me:** Err Harry what are you doing?

**Harry:** I'm getting Tom's dress size.

**Me:** And why is he chained up?

**Harry:** Because he kept running away.

**Me:** Oh Okay

**Tom:** Help me!

**Me:** There is nobody here to help you *evil laugh*

* * *

><p>A woman stood at the entrance to the school arms crossed impatiently as she waited for the first year students to arrive, in her hand was a piece of parchment curled up and tied with a blood red ribbon. She made her way down the flight of stairs as she heard the echoed noises of the children approaching.<p>

"Thank you Hagrid." She said as the children made their way towards her, "now children if you will follow me." She turned around and made her way up the stairs, the children following with hushed excited whispers. The woman lead the happy first years the main entrance hall where she stopped before turning to face the children, who quieted down as she stared at them.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my name is Professor McGonagall, now shortly you will pass through these doors and join you classmates, before you join them however you will take part in a sorting ceremony. There are four houses to be sorted in which are as follows, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin..." Draco nudged Harry and mouthed Slytherin to him; Harry smiled back and focused once again on the teacher. "...Your triumphs will earn you points while any rule breaking points will be lost, the house with the most points at the end of the school year will win the house trophy. If you'll wait here I shall be back when they are ready for you." The teacher left and the children immediately started talking, the noise rose higher until a loud voice said:<p>

"Well Harry Potter is my friend, I sat with him on the train here and we became best friends!"

The effect was immediate; everyone in the hall turned silent, then whispers of "Harry Potter" and "Ron Weasley's best friend" travelled through the first years. Harry looked Draco; Draco was currently glaring at the red head, his molten grey eyes swirling in anger.

"He is not your friend you filthy blood traitor, he is my friend." Everyone turned to young blonde who had tugged Harry closer to him. "Isn't that right Harry, you're my friend not Weasley's?"

"You're my friend Draco, not Ron." Harry smiled up at Draco who relaxed under his statement and let go of Harry, excited mummers ran through the first years. A couple of minutes later Professor McGonagall returned and led the young students into the Great Hall. Harry gasped along with the other students as he got his first glimpse of the Great Hall. There dozens and dozens of lit candles floating in the air, the ceiling looked exactly like the sky outside.

"It's bewitched" Harry heard someone say "to look like the nights sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A history." Harry himself had read the book but it was much better seeing it in real life then reading about it. Professor McGonagall stopped them just below the steps leading up to where the other teachers were sitting. A stool was next to the teacher, on it was an old looking hat which opened its mouth and started to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>but don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>a smarter hat than me.<p>

You can keep your bowlers black,  
>your top hats sleek and tall,<br>for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>and I can top them all.<p>

There's nothing hidden in your head  
>the Sorting Hat can't see,<br>so try me on and I will tell you  
>where you ought to be.<p>

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>where dwell the brave at heart,<br>their daring, nerve and chivalry  
>set Gryffindors apart;<p>

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>where they are just and loyal,<br>those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>and unafraid of toil;<p>

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a steady mind,<br>where those of wit and learning  
>will always find their kind;<p>

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>you'll make your real friends,<br>those cunning folk use any means  
>to achieve their ends.<p>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>for I'm a Thinking Cap!"<p>

The whole school broke out into applause, Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and as the applause died down she spoke. "When I call your name, you will come forth and I shall place the sorting hat on your head..." She paused and looked at the parchment in her hand "Hermione Granger"

A small bushy haired girl walked forward and sat on the stool, the hat was placed on her head and after a while it shouted "RAVENCLAW." A house on the far right cheered and Hermione ran to sit with them.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco grinned at Harry as he walked to the stool; the hat hadn't properly touched his head before it shouted "SLYTHERIN." The Slytherin house gave a conserved applause as Draco sat with them. Harry's eyes drifted to the teachers table, the man in the middle is obviously the headmaster Harry thought. Harry attention was now focused on a man with long, greasy black hair, the look in the man's eyes told Harry that the man recognised him, Harry felt a sharp shooting pain in his scar causing him to gasp and rub at it, Harry saw the man look at him peculiarly before he focused back on the sorting.

"Ronald Weasley" Harry felt his eyes narrow as the red head sat on the stool the hat announced him to be in "GRYFFINDOR" and Harry saw three red heads stand up and cheer, they're probably his brother Harry thought. Harry also had a strong desire to not be in Gryffindor, he pondered on which house he wanted to be in, he liked the Ravenclaw house but he would like to be Draco in Slytherin, Harry decided he didn't mind as long as it wasn't in Gryffindor.

"Harry Potter" Harry slowly made his way through the rest of the first years, hushed whispers travelling in his wake he was able to hear a few of the whispers which were "Harry Potter? Did she say Harry Potter? And "Bound to be in Gryffindor he is, he stopped You-Know-Who." Harry saw everyone's eyes on him as the hat was put on his head; he heard a voice in his head saying

"Difficult, yes, very difficult, plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either and what's this? A thirst to prove yourself, there's cunning in you, boy and plenty of it, but there is a loyalty that runs deep. You, Harry Potter will be a great wizard, especially with that little friend of yours, he has a great mind did Tom Riddle. Where to put you? I know, yes, that's where you belong...RAVENCLAW." The house cheered loudly as Harry joined them at the table.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." The bushy haired girl who was sorted first said to Harry.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, call me Harry." Harry and Hermione shook hands and got to know each other as the sorting finished, they talked through Dumbledore's speech and through the rest of the feast.

Harry collapsed onto his bed, he was really tired, but he promised Tom he would write to him after the feast so he quickly got changed.

**Hey, Tom.**

_**Hello Harry, which house were you sorted in?**_

**Ravenclaw.**

_**That's not a bad house Harry, you have to really smart to be in Ravenclaw.**_

Harry smiled tiredly as he recalled what the sorting hat had said, and then he remembered what it had said about Tom.

**The sorting hat mentioned you Tom he said you have a great mind.**

_**Yes, I remember my sorting clearly, one of the best moments in my life.**_

Harry wanted to know more but he was too tired and he wanted to tell Tom about his new friends before he went to sleep.

**I also made friends with Draco Malfoy and a girl called Hermione Granger.**

_**Well done Harry, I am so proud of you.**_

Harry smiled; he loved to make Tom proud of him.

**I'm going to go sleep now Tom, I'm really tired.**

_**Goodnight my little Harry.**_

**Goodnight Tom, I love you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> So there is another chapter.

**Tom:** Please review :)

**Me:** Where is Harry?

**Tom:** He said something about going Madam Malkins dress shop

**Me:** So we're al alone are we Tommy *evil laugh*

**Tom:** Don't forget to review *runs away*

**Me:** I was only going to ask if he wanted to bake some cookies with me, oh well more for me and you.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: I will probably wirte another 2 or 3 chapters this week considering its half term week and I have more free time. Please check out my profile page for a poll about this story

**Me:** *Giggles uncontrollably*

**Harry:** Doesn't he look prettttyyyyy *^_^*

**Me:** OH...MY...GOD *runs off to get camera

**Tom:** Help me

**Harry:** I think the blue dress makes his eyes stand out and the bow in his hair looks so prettttyyy

**Me:** *Takes picture* this is so going on my Facebook

**Tom:** *Looking horrified* Dont you dare

**Me:** Oh I dare

**Tom:** *advancing slowly* give me the picture

* * *

><p>Harry was excited, it was his first official day of school, and he was sat at the Ravenclaw table barely managing to keep still. Tom always told him he was a wriggler when he was excited, but he just couldn't help it. He watched with wide eyes as a little man made his way through the first years handing out timetables.<p>

"Here you go Mister Potter; I am Professor Flitwick, your head of house, you can come to me if you have any troubles or worries. Today you have potions first with the Slytherins"

"Thank you sir" Harry replied and Flitwick walked away with a muttering under his breath about how polite Harry was. Harry looked down at his schedule he did have potions with Slytherins, Harry grinned when he realised Draco would be in that class. He looked at the rest of the lessons he would have and looked at the houses he would be with, frowning he saw that Potions and Charms would be the only classes with Draco. Harry's timetable was as follows:

Potions with Slytherins,

Transfiguration with Gryffindor,

Flying with Gryffindor,

Charms with Slytherin,

History of magic with Hufflepuff,

Herbology with Hufflepuff,

Defence against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor.

"I'm looking forward to Charms class that should be fun what about you Harry what are you looking forward too?" Hermione asked breaking Harry out of his stare.

"Oh well Potions sounds good and Defence against the Dark Arts" Harry replied as he picked up his spoon to finish his cereal. Once Harry has finished he started talking to Hermione about the curriculum and how different it would be to Muggle School when Draco's voice floated to them.

"Harry would you get a move on, we're going to be late if you don't move soon" The blonde stood at the entrance to Great Hall looking annoyed, Harry grinned at the blonde and grabbing Hermione's hand rushed to meet him.

"Hey Draco this is my friend Hermione Granger, Hermione this is Draco Malfoy." Harry introduced.

"Pleasure." They both said although they glared at each other, Harry oblivious to the glares the two were sending each other dragged them both away to Potions class.

Harry sat anxiously on the bench; he was sat in between Draco and Hermione, staring at the cauldron in front of him. He wasn't excited anymore he was scared stiff, no matter how many times Draco whispered "its okay Harry, Severus is my godfather, He'll be fine trust me."

The classroom door opened with a bang and in walked a man who commanded respect, his cloak billowed out around him and when he reached the front of the room he turned slowly, a sneer graced his face as he looked at the terrified first years, his hair was slightly greasy and long, he had a crooked nose. His dark eyes glared at each and every student, his gaze lingered on Harry's a moment or two longer then everyone else. Roll call began and every one answered to their names but the professor stopped at Harry's name.

Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new—_celebrity."_

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death— if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence echoed through the classroom like a current in the ocean

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, sir." Harry said. Snape's eyes widened a fraction but they just a quickly turned to glare at the boy.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, sir, it cures you from most poisons." Snape glared harshly at Harry.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant sir; it goes by the name of aconite." Snape's glare lessened in intensity 'well.' He thought 'at least he gets his brains from his mother'

"10 Points to Ravenclaw, Potter" Snape said softly, he looked around the class "Well, why weren't you writing down Mister Potter's answers?" Every one scrambled to grab their quills and ink and hurried to write down what Harry said.

They were told to open their potions book and brew the laughing potion, the students chattered to each other, and Snape wondered round and helped when necessary. By the end of the class only Harry, Draco and Hermione had brewed the potion correctly without help.

"It appears Potter, that you have your mother's brains and talent." Snape said as he examined Harry's potion. Everyone bottled a bit of their potions and packed away, as everyone left only Harry remained, looking awkward and slightly scared.

"Did you know my mother sir?" Harry asked slowly, staring at the Potions Master

"Yes, yes I knew her, sweet Lily." Snape's eyes grew distant, as if he was reliving a memory.

"Could you... Could you tell me about her sir?" Snape looked at Harry so sharply that Harry took a step back "I... Just want to know more about her sir, my aunt she never talks about her and I thought that maybe you could... Well you don't have to sir I just ... I'll just go" Harry hung his head as he grabbed his bag and made his way to the door.

"I will think about it Harry, you have her eyes you know, her lovely green eyes" Snape whispered the last part to himself but Harry heard him none the less.

Harry made his way to transfiguration. Harry sat with Hermione in this class, Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the room, teaching them the basics.

"Today you shall transfigure you quills into buttons like so." McGonagall tapped her wand against the quill and said "Transfiero botao." The class awed at the shiny button that was produced. McGonagall set them to work on their own quills, The Professor watched their progress in her animagus form a cat, and she sat upon the desk as stiffly as she would if she were human.

The class tried to turn their quills into buttons like the Professor had shown them but only Hermione and Harry had succeeded.

The doors opened suddenly and in walked Ron Weasley and another boy Harry didn't recognise.

"We made it" Ron panted "Could you imagine the look on old McGonagall's if we were late?"

The cat leaped of the table and in mid leap transfigured back into its human form, Professor glared at the two boys in front of her.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Thank you, Mr Weasley, perhaps it would be better to transfigure you or Mr Longbottom into a pocket watch, that way one of you might be on time" Harry sniggered as the two boys blushed and looked down.

"We got lost" Ron sheepishly said.

"Then perhaps a map, I trust you won't need one to find your seat" Harry's shoulder were shaking with laughter as they boys sat down.

The rest of Harry's day went by in a blur, he learnt how to make things levitate and nearly fell asleep in History of Magic, honestly why have a boring old ghost teach a subject that was so boring. That night found Harry in the arms of Tom; the younger boy had his eyes closed and a happy smile on his face.

"I take it you had a good day" Tom stated. Harry nodded against Tom's chest, opening his eyes he moved so he could look at Tom.

"Transfiguration was so funny, Ron turned up late and McGonagall said she was going to turn him into a pocket watch or a map." Harry laughed.

"I bet that would have been funny if she did; how were the rest of your lessons?" Tom asked.

"They were okay, in Potions, Professor Snape seemed to hate me at first but then when I answered his questions correctly he seemed to like me better. He knew my mother; he told me he might tell me about her." Harry told Tom excitedly.

"That's great Harry, you should sleep now" Tom said pulling Harry onto his lap and wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

"Okay Tom, Goodnight. I love you lots." Harry snuggled into Tom and closed his eyes again.

"Goodnight, my little Harry, I love you too." Tom tightened his hold on Harry and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom:<strong> Give me the damn picture

**Me:** Over my dead body

**Tom:** That can be arranged

**Me:** Eeeeeeepppppp! *runs off with camera*

**Tom:** Get back here *Runs after me with his dress flowing behind him*

**Harry:** *Looking sad* now I'm all alone, will you review and keep me company? *^_^* Yay thank you


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I have used some stuff from the book in this chapter, I have changed it moderatly to fit my story I hope you don't mind *^_^*. I also know that I promised to udate more this wek due to half term but I had to much homework and then the internet went down so I am extremly sorry and I hope you can forgive me.

**Harry:** We want to take this moment to thank the reviewers who keep reviewing each chapter

**Tom:** Yeah it means a lot to us and makes us want to update faster

**Harry:** We love you.

**Me:** What they said

**Harry:** Now let's read yay!

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Harry had first started life at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it had never been more fun for him, today would be the best day of all as today it was Harry's first flying lesson even though it was with Gryffindor Harry was still bubbling about like a child at Christmas. Hermione however looked like she was going to be sick as they made their way to the Quidditch pitch.<p>

"C'mon Hermione, it's going to be fun" Harry said excitably.

"I don't like heights" was all Hermione said and she kept repeating it like a mantra throughout the morning.

The Ravenclaw first years were already on the pitch waiting for the teacher and the Gryffindors to show up. Harry and Hermione stood to side a bit, not wanting to get into the excited bubble that was created around the other Ravenclaw students.

"You should be good at flying Harry" Hermione said suddenly

"Why?" Harry asked, a frown gracing his features

"Well, your dad was Gryffindor seeker, one of the best according to a book I read, it was all about the Quidditch teams, apparently Slytherin couldn't win a game to save their lives until someone named Tom Riddle came along, he joined the team in his second year and Slytherin won every single match since then. When your dad joined Gryffindor, they beat Slytherin of course when he left school Slytherin went back to their winning streak." Hermione stated, but Harry hadn't been paying attention, he stopped listening at the words _Tom__Riddle._

"Did you say Tom Riddle?" Harry asked barely audible.

"Yes, but Harry that wasn't what was important, your dad destroyed Slytherins winning streak, maybe you will too"

"Yes, my dad, great but Tom Riddle was Slytherin seeker?" Harry sounded more eager now

"Yes but... Oh never mind, I'll show you the book later. If you want me too" Hermione said slightly exasperated.

"Yes please" Harry said grinning at Hermione who gave him a small smile back.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, had arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" She barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced at his broomstick, it looked old and twigs stuck out in odd places, it didn't look safe at all, his stomach started churning uneasily as he realised he would be flying the thing.

"Stick your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front. "And say up!"

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione's simply rolled over on the ground and the boy who stood next to Harry his broom hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid Harry thought; there was a quiver in Ron's friend's voice that had said he wanted to stay firmly on the ground and Harry already knew Hermione didn't want to fly.

Madam Hooch had then showed the class how to mount their brooms without sliding of the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry was delighted when she told Ron he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle you kick off from the ground hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle – three – two –."

But the boy nest to Harry, nervous and jumpy pushed of hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hoch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" She shouted, but the boy was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle – twelve feet – twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways and – WHAM – a thud and a nasty crack and the boy lay, face down, on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher and started drifting lazily towards the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over the boy, her face as white as his. "Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on boy – it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch. Come on, dear!"

The boy, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm round him. No sooner were they out of ear shot than Ron burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Gryffindors joined in.

"Shut up, Weasley," snapped Hermione.

"Ooh, sticking up for Matthews?" Said Parvati Patil, a cherub faced Gryffindor girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Granger"

"Look!" Said Ron, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass "It's that stupid ring Matthews' uncle sent him."

"Give that here, Weasley," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Ron smiled nastily, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Matthews' to collect – how about – up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Ron had leapt on to his broomstick and had taken off. Ron stopped, hovering over the topmost branches of an oak tree he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry sighed and grabbed his broom.

"No!" Hermione shouted. "Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble"

Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared, air rushed through his hair, his robes whipped out behind him. This was easy Harry thought this was wonderful. He pulled the broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and the whoops and cheers of the boys.

He turned his broomstick to face Ron in mid-air. Ron looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry said "or I'll knock you of that broom!"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned and said, "Alright then, catch it if you can!" He threw the ring high into the air and streaked back down to the ground.

Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ring rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leant forward and pointed his broom handle down – next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ring – wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching – he stretched out his hand – a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom, and he toppled gently on to the grass, the ring clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor Flitwick was running towards them. He got to his feet, trembling.

* * *

><p>As soon as Harry got to his dorm room that night he grabbed the little black book and he was immediately pulled into its pages. Harry hugged Tom before telling him about his day.<p>

"...And after he shouted my name he told to go with him, and I thought you know I'd get detention or something but I never, he took me to the Defence classroom and got this student. Well apparently this student his name is Zachary Silent, he's the Quidditch captain for Ravenclaw and guess what Tom?" Harry was bouncing on the sofa they we sat on "I'm the new Ravenclaw Seeker"

Tom was shocked; first-years never make the house teams he thought they weren't even allowed to bring their own brooms.

"You must be the youngest Quidditch player in a –." Tom whispered.

"Century, according to Zach." Harry filled in for Tom.

"Wow, Harry that's amazing." Harry beamed at this; he always loved getting praise of Tom.

"I loved flying; I can't wait till my training starts." Harry said excitedly.

"Hmm, well hopefully you won't be risking your life for something as stupid as a ring" Tom shook his head, smiling at Harry. Tom pulled Harry closer to him, wrapping one arms round the boy, the other reached up to play with the boys hair. Harry placed his head on Tom's chest and listened to the heartbeat beneath the clothes.

"Hermione found a book, she said my father was a Seeker, but the book also mentioned you. You never told me you were Slytherin Seeker Tom," Harry mumbled into Tom's chest.

"You never asked," Tom said softly. "I was a Seeker, a very good one. I never missed the snitch not once; I won every match I ever played."

"I hope I'm as good as you Tom. Did you enjoy flying?" Harry asked.

"Very much so, I loved the way it made me feel free, like I could just escape. I liked the feel of wind in my hair and the thrill of the game."

"I want to be amazing, I hope I do well"

"You, Harry will be an amazing Seeker"

Harry grinned and snuggled into Tom, bringing his hands up to feel the soft material on Tom's jumper. He gave a big yawn; Tom laughed and hugged the boy.

"Sleep, Harry, we wouldn't want you to fall asleep in class tomorrow would we?" Tom sounded amused but Harry was already half asleep, Tom rubbed soft, slow circles on his back sending Harry deeper into slumber.

Tom couldn't believe how incredibly lucky his boy was, it seemed luck would always be on the side of Harry Potter. Tom wanted to be out there in the world, to protect his boy and to fulfil his dream. To become Lord Voldemort, only this time Tom would take an entirely different approach to get what he wanted. This time he would reach his goal no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> So you got a glimpse of what Tom wants...

**Tom:** I could just tell you what I want

**Harry:** nuh-uh It would ruin the surprise

**Tom:** And we all love surprises *rolls eyes*

**Me:** Hmm well please review *^_^*


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Okay this chapter is pretty short but I have been busy with exam stuff and I wanted to give you something to read. So things happen in this chapter *^_^* I promise it's good

**Tom:** Of course things will happen you idiot

**Me:** What's got your wand in a knot?

**Harry:** It's because I didn't let him have a cookie

**Me** O.O I want a cookie

**Harry:** You can have one *Gives cookie*

**Tom:** Oh sure she can have one

* * *

><p>Mr. Potter,<p>

Come to my office after dinner tonight, I have decided to tell you about your mother, I have some rules though, they are as follows:

Never under any circumstances are you to mention James Potter,

You will listen to what I have to tell you with little interruption,

You will only speak of this to Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, no one else, if they should ask, tells them I am giving you extra lessons.

Remember these rules and I will tell you everything I know about Lily Potter.

Severus Snape

Harry felt excitement course through his body, he smiled and gave Hermione the letter to read, he watched as she scanned through the words written.

"Wow, Harry that's amazing." Hermione smiled brightly at him. They were sat under the old oak tree on the school grounds; it was Saturday so they had free time on their hands having already done their homework.

"I know, I've always wanted to find out about my mum, I wanted to find out about my dad as well, until I found Tom that is" Harry said wistfully.

Hermione frowned "Who's Tom?" she asked, noticing how Harry's eyes widened frightfully.

"No one," he said quickly. "Tom isn't anyone."

"Harry, you know you can tell me anything," Hermione spoke softly. "Please tell me who Tom is." Harry knew she was worried for him he also knew he had to tell her but he was worried what Tom would say about Hermione knowing. Carefully he pulled out the black diary and handed it to Hermione who looked at him confused.

"That's Tom." Harry declared. Hermione started laughing and Harry frowned, Hermione was crying with laughter as Harry stared wide eyed.

"Write in it," Harry said. "Go on, do it." Harry glared at Hermione who brought her quill from out of her bag and opened the diary. "Write your name."

Hermione put her quill on the page, unsure, she began to write.

_Hello, my name is Hermione Granger_

She looked at the page and gasped as the words sunk in and new words formed

_**Hello Hermione Granger, my name is Tom Riddle, I've heard so much about you.**_

Hermione looked at Harry who grinned at her "Tom's my friend, I found him when I was seven and I talked to him and now he can pull me into the diary so we can see each other how cool is that?" said Harry excitedly.

Hermione looked unsure "Harry this could be dangerous, this could be dark magic"

"But Hermione Tom's my friend he wouldn't hurt me." Harry heard Hermione sigh and watched as she put the quill back to the page.

_What do you want with Harry? And I want the honest truth._

Hermione waited for the mysterious boy to reply and was shocked at the answer she got.

_**I will be honest Miss Granger; at first I thought I could use Harry for my own gain. I wanted to get out of the diary so much and I was going to use Harry to do that. Now before you judge me you have to understand, I have been trapped in this diary for nearly fifty years, I couldn't eat or sleep, I was trapped. I wanted to feel the wind again, to breathe the air and be me again.**_

_**Harry became my friend, I never had much time for friends at school, but Harry and I became close and he told about how his so called family treated him and it reminded me of events that I do not wish to discuss with you. The first time I pulled Harry into the diary, I knew then that I would never be able to harm him. I felt the urge to protect him, to shield his eyes from the tainted world.**_

_**I am a memory Miss Granger, a memory of a sixteen year old boy named Tom Riddle, preserved within a diary. When I first thought of the idea to preserve myself, I was ecstatic but I had only planned to do this one, no more, but it appears that I became addicted. I want to keep harm from Harry to protect him from the one who is tried to kill him.**_

Harry and Hermione were both stunned into silence as they read what Tom had written. Slowly Hermione put the quill on the page and wrote what she and Harry were thinking.

_But Voldemort's dead, Harry killed him._

They both waited anxiously for a reply, giving each other cautious looks.

_**Nothing is as it seems Miss Granger, you should know that.**_

* * *

><p>"You can't tell anyone." Harry said later that day as they were walking to lunch.<p>

"Tell anyone what?" A voice asked from behind.

"Nothing" Harry and Hermione said quickly glancing behind them as the blonde Malfoy swaggered up to them. Draco glanced at Harry and then at Hermione a frown appearing on his face.

"Right, whatever if you don't want to tell me then don't. Clearly I'm not as close to you as she is Harry." He scowled as he walked past them.

"Wait! I will tell you Draco." Harry said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Evening time found Harry in front of Professor Snape's door. Harry raised his hand to knock, when the door opened, the potion's master stood in the doorway a light scowl on his face.<p>

"Come in Potter," Snape said, Harry entered the room and stood nervously by the door "Sit down Potter, I don't bite." Harry hurried to sit down and looked anxiously at his Professor.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Snape asked the boy "I can have a house elf make us some tea."

"Yes please." Harry said softly. Snape summoned a house elf, which happily got the tea; Snape stared at Harry for a while before saying.

"You have her eyes you know," he looked away briefly before continuing "I knew your mother long before Hogwarts, I knew she was a Witch straight off. The first time I saw her she transfigured a leaf into a flower, her sister called her a freak but I knew what she was. She was sweet, angelic and beautiful, Lily was my first friend"

Harry stared at the man before him and realised something which astounded him. "You loved her, didn't you Professor?" Harry stared sadly at the man as he nodded.

"I loved her with all my heart"

* * *

><p>Tom pulled Harry close to him as he retold the events that happened in Professor Snape's office. Tom wanted to talk to Harry about his friend, Miss Granger, but he knew Harry's mother came first. When Harry had finally finished telling him about his mother he finally decided to breach the subject.<p>

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you about Miss Granger–"

Harry jerked back from Tom and said frantically, "I know, I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell her but it sort of just slipped out and...And please don't be mad." Causing Tom to laugh.

"Oh, you silly, silly boy, you should know by now that I would never be angry with you. I was only going to tell you to be careful about who you tell, you don't want to tell anyone that could possibly alert Dumbledore to the book. He would try and take you away from me Harry, and I don't want that Harry"

"I only told Hermione and Draco, they're my only friends. Draco doesn't like Dumbledore, Hermione won't tell a soul either." Harry said smiling at Tom.

Tom pulled Harry back against his chest, resting his head against the tops of Harry's. No one will take him away from me Tom thought he will be with me forever; with Harry by my side we could conquer the world. Tom felt Harry's breathing even out and he carefully sent the boy back to his own world, Tom got up from the sofa and made his way to one of the many bookcases, pulling out a book he went to his desk and started to read.

"Maybe," he said. "Just maybe I could do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Well there with have it, with a bit of a brain teaser at the end.

**Tom:** What ever!

**Harry:** Wanna here a joke?

**Me:** Okay

**Harry:** You know when you walk into a room but you forgot what you wanted, yeah well thats God playing sims. He just cancelled your action

**Me:** lols

**Tom:** Please Review


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N:** Okay so I'm really happy with the way this turned out. All my love to my reviewers you are amazing

**Harry:** I loves you the most *cute smile*

**Tom:** I don't love you at all

**Me:** That's not nice

**Harry:** Yeah *Sticks tongue out at Tom* Meanie

**Me:** Tom loves you too he is just too macho to say it

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

Harry stared at the man before him and realised something which astounded him. "You loved her, didn't you Professor?" Harry stared sadly at the man as he nodded.

"I loved her with all my heart"

* * *

><p>Severus watched to boy leave with a said smile, he stood when the door closed and made his way over to a cabinet on the left hand side of the room. He sighed as he opened one of the doors, he pulled out a crystal encrusted glass and a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey. He made his way back to the desk and sat down heavily, pouring himself a drink he swirled it around in his hand before taking a sip.<p>

Awhile later the bottle off Firewhiskey was half empty and Severus sat slumped against the chair, tears slowly pouring down his face. "Sweet Lily," he slurred "Why did you have to die?" He shakily stood up and stumbled over to the pensieve that lay hidden in the corner of the room. Memories swirled in it like the mist swirls around coldness of morning, Severus carefully selected a memory and plunged into pensieve, allowing the memory to engulf him.

~Memory Scene~

"_Hurry up Severus." Said a girl, she was running, her red hair flowing behind her like a curtain of silk. A boy was following behind her, shoulder-length black hair surrounded his face, his pale complexion almost glowing in the sun as he ran._

"_I am hurrying Lily; you're just too fast for me." The boy, Severus, shouted. They both ran over the hill and down to the creek below. They stopped at the edge and the young girl sat down, pulling of her sock and shoes she dipped her feet into the water. The boy however chose to just sit next to the girl and watch her as she moved her feet in the water to create ripples._

"_You know what Severus?" Lily asked softly._

"_What?" Severus asked his face showing slight confusion._

"_I can't wait until we go to Hogwarts, I'll be able to get away from Petunia and we will study great things, what's going to be your best subject Severus?"_

_Severus seemed to ponder to question for a moment before replying "Potions what about you Lily?"_

"_Charms definitely what house do you think you will go to?" Lily asked excitedly turning to grin at Severus who gave her a slight smile in return._

"_Ravenclaw sounds good," Severus told her "I don't think I'd like to be a Hufflepuff."_

"_I want to be a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor."_

_Slowly the girl started to fade, blurring slowly around the edges before going completely, the boy went next, the smile still on his face as he disappeared. The creek slowly blurred upwards as the memory fades to nothing._

~End Memory Scene~

Severus stumbled out of the memory and landed harshly on the floor, he slowly got up and staggered towards his room, fumbling with the door handle he opened the door and made it to his bed and collapsed upon it.

* * *

><p>The next evening Harry, Hermione and Draco sat in the astronomy tower, a cold breeze had settled in and the three friends had wrapped themselves in blankets so they could stay warm. The fog had started to roll in as the sun sunk even further below the horizon.<p>

"How do you like Hogwarts so far?" Harry asked, his breath caused a mist to trail from his mouth, his nose was red due to the cold and his eyes sparkled in the disappearing sunlight, a smile remained on his features lighting up his face brightly.

"It's great Harry; it's everything my mother told me it would be. I'm the boss in Slytherin, they all listen to what I say, and that dear Harry is the beauty of having powerful name." Draco grinned at Harry from underneath his blanket, eyes dancing as he took in his best friend's smile.

"It's amazing Harry, so much better than muggle school, I love it. My favourite subject is Charms." Hermione grinned at Harry softly; she was oblivious to Draco's jealous glare.

Harry stood quickly and said "Oh no, I forgot to do my Charms essay. I have to go." Harry rushed down the stairs leaving two stunned friends behind.

"I told him to do it earlier." Hermione said disapprovingly.

"He normally does it straight away." Draco said looking away from Hermione.

"I wanted to talk to you about Harry anyway." Hermione stated making Draco's head snap back to her.

"What about Harry?" Draco didn't really want to talk about Harry behind his back but he knew that Hermione wouldn't let it rest.

"Well not about Harry per say but about Tom really," Hermione said and a look of realisation dawned upon Draco's face "I don't really trust him."

"Me neither, I think he wasn't telling the whole truth from what you told me about what he said to you."

"I was looking in the Library this morning and I found nothing which says that memories are able to preserve themselves for many years, the spells usually fade off after a while. I think it was dark magic to be honest, Harry maybe in danger with Tom and we need to know what were up against considering Harry is so attached to the diary. He told me himself that nothing is as it seems, maybe he lied about being a memory too." Hermione sighed and looked at the grounds below her.

"I could ask my father about it, he is bound to know something and the Malfoy library is loads bigger than the one here at Hogwarts. I'm thinking that when we find out what my father has to say that we question Tom." Draco knew there would be something on what Tom could be in his library at home; he also knew Tom wouldn't tell them any information willingly.

"But how do we get to the diary, Harry always has it with him, except when he is asleep." Hermione's eyes were alight with the possibility of gaining new information on Tom, she knew he was hiding something from her and Draco but she didn't think he meant Harry any harm.

"Well we get it when he's asleep then"

"How? Girls aren't allowed in the boys dorms"

"Simple, you let me into the Ravenclaw common room and I'll grab the diary"

"What if you wake Harry?"

"I won't, I'm not in Slytherin for nothing Granger."

"Well then now we've got that sorted I'm going to bed," she paused for a moment before saying softly. "Night Malfoy." She slowly descended the stairs and barely heard Draco's reply.

"G'night Granger." He whispered softly. It took him another moment or two to leave the astronomy tower as well, pulling his blanket around his body tighter he descended the stairs intent on going to sleep he would write to his father tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sat behind his desk, hands clasped together and a frown graced his face, across from him sat the Weasley family.<p>

"Things are not going as they should," he started softly, his harsh eyes contradicted his voice as he stared at the family before him. "First Molly, Arthur, your son fails to get Harry to befriend him so he can manipulate him against the dark arts, this means a deduction from the money I am so generously paying you I hope you know that."

"Please Albus we will try harder, Ron will try harder won't you Ronald?" Molly glared at her son who gave a sharp nod. "Please give us the money, Ron will make sure Harry will be his friend and then when Ginny starts she will be able to manipulate Harry into marrying her."

The Weasley's were such a gold-digging family, Dumbledore thought. "Very well, I shall not deduct your money this time, but if you fail me again I will. Now leave me." He glared at them as they left, suddenly the fireplace roared with life and a mysterious figure stepped out a black cloak covering his features.

"I trust things are going well Albus." The person spoke, a dangerous promise lingering in his voice.

"Not that well master but I am working to correct the problems."

"Failure again Albus I do not tolerate it, you know that." The person pulled out his wand and caressed it softly.

"Please my Lord, its Potter he's being difficult, I can hardly be blamed for that can I?" Dumbledore was shaking in fear as he gazed upon the man before him.

"You shouldn't have left him with the muggles you fool, I expect better Albus. I shall take my leave now but before I go, crucio."

Dumbledore screamed in pain as every nerve ending was lit on fire, he gasped for breath when the curse was lifted and he opened his eyes to see that he was alone. He didn't enjoy his role in trying to manipulate Harry, but his master had ordered him to do it and it was after all for the greater good so he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> So will Draco and Hermione get the answers they seek? Who is the mysterious man? What does Dumbledore do? Just some questions for you to ponder on

**Harry:** You didn't do a part with me and Tom in this chapter

**Tom:** Yeah, you stupid muggle

**Me:** I'm sorry don't kill me *hides behind computer*

**Tom:** Now there's an idea *pulls wand out and twirls it threateningly *

**Harry:** We won't kill you, we just won't talk to you

**Tom:** Awww shucks *puts wand away*

**Me:** *Pokes head round computer* Please review *^_^*


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter *^_^*

A/N: Okay so I know this chapter is really short (Please don't kill me) but I will be posting another chapter before the week is out. This chapter basically goes into explaining somewhat the mysterious guy from the last chapter. Just so you know I will not reveal who he truly is until later.

**Tom:** So Harry who do you think the guy is?

**Harry:** I think its the scary marshmallow man

**Tom:** errrr...

**Harry:** Roarrrr

**Tom:** Okay *backs away slowly* What are you doing Harry?

**Harry: **Hi I'm Rumbleroar *Smiles*

**Tom:** ...

* * *

><p>There was a door along the back wall of the kitchen which leads into the living room, this room had a dark cream coloured carpet, and a black rug had been placed in the centre of the room. On either side of the rug were two armchairs, they were a deep blood red, their legs were a maple wood and had carvings drawn into them making an intricate pattern. A fire had been lit in the fireplace giving the room an orange glow that cast shadows everywhere in the room, the armchairs had been taken up by two men. There was a wine bottle on the table next to the first man who had a glass filled with red wine which he was nervously drinking from, he gently swirled the red liquid and took a sip. His eyes were plain brown in colour and his nose looked too small for his face. His face showed deep grooves on his forehead, and wrinkles claimed most of his face, along with plenty of scars. His complexion was slightly brown and his hair was black, it was tinged with grey strands. His name was Aaron.<p>

The second man looked much more interesting as the red liquid which filled the glass he held in his hand was not from the wine bottle on the table, the red liquid in this man's glass was blood. He held the glass up to his mouth and drank from the glass deeply, when he put the glass down, he smiled showing a pointy, sharp pair of fangs which dripped slightly with the blood he had just consumed. His hair was black but in the orange light of the fire it was tinged slightly gold, his eyes were black and they were tinged with a blood red colour. He had a pale complexion, so pale he looked like a ghost; his lips in contrast to paleness of his skin were a bright, seductive red. No one knew the man's exact name for he went by many names, one however remained with him for a long time he was the Master.

"I do believe you have some information for me Aaron." The Master drawled softly.

"Yes, Master, it appears the Lord Voldemort has been moving around the forests of Albania, we believe he might be trying to regain his body. If he succeeds then he might try and kill the Potter boy you know to finish what he started. My sources within the walls of Hogwarts tell me how the Potter boy is doing, he is smart and loyal. He hangs around with a mudblood and the Malfoy brat; they seem to be setting an example for him regardless." Aaron watched as the Master pondered on his speech. The Master caressed his glass almost lovingly as he thought about a certain emerald eyed boy.

"Well we can't have Voldemort killing young Harry now can we, not when he belongs to me," a dangerous glint appeared in the Master's eye as he talked about Harry. "It pleases me to hear he is doing well, the company however displeases me intensely. That can be dealt with when Harry is safely in my arms... You may go Aaron, I need to think, I also want Voldemort tracked at all times I will not tolerate any mistakes and I want a detailed report every two weeks."

"Yes, Master, thank you." Aaron stood quickly and bowed deeply before leaving the room.

The Master was lost in thoughts surrounding how the emerald eyed boy belonged to him. It happened a while ago, the night he met baby Harry Potter.

_The small baby was at Grimmauld Place, the Potters were being told that they would have to go into hiding. Lily and James had left the young babe with his godfather, they followed Dumbledore into a room, smiling softly at their baby's happy cries. The Master sat opposite Sirius, staring at the baby, as a Vampire he could read auras, never before, in his long existence had he seen a white aura not even with babies. Sirius looked up and noticing the man before him looking intensely at Harry, he carefully moved Harry and watched as the man's eyes moved to focus on the babe again._

"_Would you like to hold him?" Sirius asked carefully, the man looked startled for a moment before nodding. As soon as the boy was placed in his arms he knew that he would make the boy his no matter who or what got in his way._

The boy will be mine; the Master thought harshly, I will make it happen.

* * *

><p>Dear Father,<p>

You will be happy to know that I have got into Slytherin as expected; of course I have already begun building my reputation in my house. I have the respect of all the first and second years and I am currently Slytherin my way through the third years. I have made friends within my house, Blaise Zambini is a good friend, Crabbe and Goyle are a gormless as ever, I swear that nothing and no one is a dumb as they are. I do have a few problems though my main one is Pansy Parkinson; she is a pug faced troll who seems to have it in her head that I am going to be her husband.

I save the best news for last of course; my best friend is Harry Potter. That's right father thee Harry Potter, he so fun father, the only downside is that he is friends with a mudblood and she is a bossy, know-it-all. However I can look past that what with me being a Malfoy and all. What I am writing to you about is about something Granger (the mudblood) and I find troubling, Harry has this diary and it can talk back, Granger has spoken to the diary who calls himself Tom and apparently he is a memory. Granger and I have combed through the Hogwarts library looking for books on preserving memories, there is little on the subject and I only feel concern for my friend because of this. Do you know anything about the preservation on memories?

What if Tom wants to hurt Harry? How do we stop it? Granger and I have worked out a plan to steal the diary to get the truth out of Tom but I wanted to consult you first father.

All the best

Your loving son Draco

Draco watched as Helios flew away with his letter before descending from the owlery.

* * *

><p>Tom held Harry close that night, the boy was shivering in Tom's arms, having just woken up from a nightmare about his parent's death. Tom soothed the boy, rubbing soft circles on his back until the shivering stopped. Tom heard Harry's sobs fade to the occasional hiccup; Tom ran his hand through Harry's messy black hair and gently tugged at it until Harry was looking at him, and Tom placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead and told the boy he would be just fine.<p>

"C-can I stay with you tonight Tom?" Harry whispered.

"Anything for you little Harry." Tom replied softly, smiling down at the boy.

"All night? You won't send me back until I'm awake in the morning."

"Of course."

Tom felt Harry smile and gently picked the boy up, walking over to his bed he placed Harry in it. Taking off Harry's shoes he let them drop to the floor and pulled the cover around Harry, kissing him once again on the forehead he told his boy to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom:<strong> Well at least she had us in it this time

**Harry:** Meow

**Me:** Are you talking to me now?

**Harry:** *Nods head* Meow

**Me:** Nice kitty

**Harry:** Meow

**Tom:** I think he's high on caffeine

**Me:** Please review

**Harry:** Arow meow owwww roar

**Tom:** Cats don't roar Harry


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to post this, please don't hurt me *^_^*

**Tom:** Oh...*hides*

**Me:** ...Why is he hiding?

**Harry:** He was being naughty so I told him off and he ran away to hide from me

**Me:** What did he do?

**Harry:** He said Pigfarts wasn't real

**Me:** OMG! How dare he?

* * *

><p>It was nearing Halloween, Draco and Hermione had finally plucked up the courage to steal the diary, they would do it tonight and hopefully have the book back before Harry wakes up in the morning. Draco sat on his bed in his dorm waiting until after curfew, he knew it would be risky but he needed to know the motives behind Tom's actions, his hand held a letter from his father, a letter that made Draco feel on edge about Tom. The letter reads<p>

_Draco,_

_While I am glad you made it into Slytherin, I am disappointed by the mudblood you are hanging around with but due to the fact that she is an aquaintence of Harry Potter I will let it slide._

_I admit that I felt some confusion regarding this Tom person but I have done as you requested and gathered some information for you. There are many things this Tom could be I have listed the ones I deemed important._

_**Spirits**_

_St. Augustine says there were the following different types of spirits of the dead:_

_**lares** if good,_

_**lemures** (**larvae**) if evil, and_

_**manes** if indeterminate._

_**Another****Interpretation****of****the****Lemures****-****Haunting****Spirits:**Instead of being evil spirits, the lemures (larvae) may have been souls that could find no rest because, having met with a violent or premature death, they were unhappy. They wandered among the living, haunting people and driving them to madness. This corresponds with modern tales about the ghosts in haunted houses._

_**Manes:**The Manes were originally good spirits. Their name was usually placed with the word for gods, di, as in Di manes. Manes came to be used for the ghosts of individuals. The first writer to do so is Julius and Augustus Caesar's contemporary Cicero._

_Another theory I have is:_

_**Souls**_

_The soul is the immaterial part of a being, which in many belief systems is held to live on after death. Wizards and witches, like muggles, have sought to uncover the nature of the soul, particularly its role in magic._

_While the human body relies on the soul to have their own unique mindsets, a torn soul that is encased in a Horcrux is dependent on the object's well being. That is to say, if the human dies, the soul would be able to move on beyond the veil or return as a ghost, while if a Horcrux is destroyed to soul within would die away and disappear._

_The veil is the barrier between the land of the living and the land of the dead. One cannot travel freely between the two worlds, as it is a one-way trip. Inexperienced wizards know nothing about it, but the much more experienced wizards may have heard about it, and the Unspeakables who work in the Department of Mysteries have studied the veil closely._

_A Horcrux is a very powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating a single Horcrux allows one to gain the ability to resurrect themselves if their body is destroyed, but the more Horcruxes one creates the closer one is to achieving true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them. It is possible to put the wizard's or witch's soul back together, but it demands true remorse, and is excruciatingly painful, so much so that the creator may die in the attempt. Creation of a Horcrux is considered the foulest act of Dark magic, as it attempts to violate and tamper with the multiple laws of nature and morality in its creation. Horcruxes are objects considered to be so evil that even the texts published explicitly to cater to the practise of the most terrible kinds of magic will not speak of them. Even Magick Moste Evile skirts the topic. The only known book that provides specific instruction on the creation of a Horcrux is Secrets of the Darkest Art. The specific processes involved are known to involve a spell and a very horrible act. To split one's soul, one must also commit the most supreme act of evil — murder — and then encase a portion of their fractured soul into a chosen object with a spell._

_I do hope this information was useful for you and Draco please take care and be cautious with your task._

_Goodbye,_

_Lucius_

Draco carefully made his way up to Ravenclaw Tower, were an anxious looking Hermione Granger was waiting for him.

"I thought you weren't coming." She said softly as she led him inside.

Draco looked around; purples and blues covered the room giving it an atmosphere of calm tranquillity. It was arranged the same way the Slytherin common room was, the sofas were centred around a rug in the middle of the room, there were two armchairs seated in front of a fireplace, and portraits were hung up around the room.

"They get younger and younger these days." One portrait said as they passed.

They stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the boy's dormitory, Draco nodded at Hermione and calmly walked up the stairs leaving Hermione to wait anxiously in the common room.

Hermione countered five minutes before Draco reappeared clutching the book in his hand, they silently moved towards a sofa and Hermione gave Draco a quill to write with.

"Are we bad friends Malfoy?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Not at all, we are worried friends."

Draco put the quill on the page at a scratching sound was heard as he began to write.

_We know what you are._

_**I highly doubt that, judging by your handwriting I believe it's safe to assume that you are Draco Malfoy.**_

_Yes I am._

_**Pleasure.**_

_Granger and I know what you are._

_**I think we've established that, for a Malfoy you not all that bright are you?**_

_You are either a spirit or a soul trapped within a diary_

_**Am I?**_

_But I'm leaning towards a soul; you're a dark wizard aren't you?_

_**Where are you going with this Malfoy?**_

_I want to know exactly what you want with Harry_

_**So you and Miss Granger still think I mean to harm Harry?**_

_Yes, you're a dark wizard who all of a sudden appeared in Harry's life, how do we know you're not working with the Dark Lord._

_**I don't mean Harry any harm**_

_Yeah right I believe you_

_**Sarcasm doesn't become you young Malfoy**_

_What do you want with Harry?_

_**What makes you think I'm going to tell you?**_

_You will tell us or this diary is going to mysteriously disappear_

_**Oh really, will you do that? Will you run the risk of Harry never talking to you again? Will you run the risk of Harry losing the first friend he has ever had?**_

"He has a point," Hermione murmured quietly. "If we hide the book from Harry he will go mad looking for it."

Draco looked at the book before sighing, and then he grinned as if an idea came to him.

_If I tell you exactly what I think you are will you tell me if I'm correct?_

_**I might**_

_I think you are a soul trapped in a diary, I think you spilt your soul when you were younger, you are a Horcrux_

_**Maybe I am, maybe I'm not**_

_I know I can't defeat you but you do anything to Harry and I will do everything in my power to stop you_

_**Goodbye Malfoy**_

Draco wrote again and again but never received a reply frustrated he threw the book away from him leaving Hermione to pick it up.

"You need to put this back," she said handing him the diary. "Try to put it back exactly where you found it, we don't want Harry to suspect us."

* * *

><p><strong>Tom:<strong> It's not real

**Me:** yes it is, the headmaster is called Rumbleroar

**Harry:** He's a lion

**Me:** That talks

**Harry:** YAY!

**Tom:** OOOOOkay. Please review and keep them away from me *runs off*


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, even if I write to Santa every year asking for the rights lol

**A/N:** This chapter is the longest chapter I have written, I will try to make my chapters longer for you *^_^*

**Me:** It's my birthday tomorrow

**Harry:** Yay! Premature birthday hug *Huggles*

**Me:** *Huggles back* Yay hugs *Opens arms and advance towards Tom* Toommyy

**Tom:** Don't even think about it *backs up*

**Me:** Please *still advances*

**Tom:** *Runs away*

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione were sat at the Ravenclaw table two mornings after Hermione and Draco's adventure. Hermione had been on edge for most of the previous day but after seeing that Harry hadn't noticed a difference or Tom hadn't told Harry about what they'd done, she calmed down and was happily talking to Harry oblivious to a certain red headed boy making his way towards them.<p>

"Oi, Granger move would you; I need to talk to my best friend." Ron shoved Hermione further down the bench and sat next to Harry. Ron's friends shoved Hermione further down the bench, making her fall off. Harry watched this with blazing eyes.

"So Harry–." Ron started but Harry had stood up.

"Who do you think you are? Coming over here and telling my friend to move, and then you have the cheek to say your my best friend how dare you? You are foul and ignorant and I would never ever want to be friends with someone like you." Harry calmly walked over to Hermione and helped her up; turning to glare at Ron he started to walk out the doors only to hear Ron say

"No one ever speaks to me like that Potter," he sneered. "I challenge you to a wizard's duel. I suppose you've never heard of a wizard's duel before have you Potter?" He laughed.

"Of course he has," Draco drawled, joining Harry from the Slytherin table "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Ron looked at his friends, as if he was sizing them up.

"Dean," he said eventually. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, it's always unlocked?

They were walking down the corridor when Harry spoke up.

"What is a wizard's duel?" Harry's voice sounded slightly scared. "And what do you mean you're my second?"

"Well a second is there to take over if you die," Draco said casually not noticing Harry had stopped dead he carried on walking for a bit, realising no one was with him he turned to see Harry's horrified and frightened look so he quickly added. "But people only die in proper duels with real wizards, you know. The most you and Weasley will be able to do is send sparks to each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage... Unless Tom has been teaching you spells Harry."

Harry looked at Draco with a dumbstruck expression clearly he hadn't thought to ask Tom to teach him, he would have to ask him for defensive spells later but know he had class to go to.

* * *

><p>Later that day, after dinner Harry had rushed to get Tom's diary and as soon as he touched it he felt the soft tugging sensation and he was soon in the familiar room that belonged to Tom.<p>

"I need you to teach me a defensive spell." Harry said immediately, making Tom blink in surprise.

"Why?" Tom asked perplexed.

"Because I have a duel tonight with Ron Weasley and I need to know." Harry was starting to get frustrated and Tom sighed at him whilst shaking his head.

"Fine I'll teach you but first you must tell me why you have a duel with a Weasley no less." Tom sneered when he said Weasley, making Harry giggle. Harry sat on the sofa waiting for Tom to join him and when he did Harry began to retell his conversation this morning at breakfast.

"You are never out of danger Harry I'm beginning to think you like danger, you worry me sometimes Harry, and you are precious to me." Harry blushed at Tom's words but his eyes shined with love and adoration for the older teen. Tom, true to his word taught Harry a defensive spell and by the time the duel was drawing near Harry had successfully mastered the expelliarmus charm.

Tom pulled Harry close to him and whispered a barely audible "be careful" before reluctantly letting Harry go.

* * *

><p>Harry found Hermione in the common room waiting for him, she told him that since Harry had stuck up for her she felt it necessary to go with him and keep out of trouble. They met Draco outside the common room; they walked to trophy room in silence, Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs Norris but they were lucky.<p>

Ron and Dean weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on both doors at either end of the room. Harry slid his wand out of his pocket, just in case Ron turned up and started straight away. The minutes crept slowly by.

"He's late." Hermione whispered.

"Maybe he's chickened out." Said Draco.

Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak – and it wasn't Ron.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other two to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried towards the door away from Filch's voice. Hermione's robes had barely made it round the corner when they heard Filch enter the room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to Draco and Hermione and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Hermione let out a squeak as she tripped grabbing Draco on the way down and fell into a suit of armour. The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Harry yelled and the three of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following – they swung round the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead without any idea where they were or where they were going. They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Draco was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

"We've got to get back to our dorms," said Draco, "quickly as possible."

"Ron tricked you," Hermione said to Harry, "you realise that, don't you? He was never going to meet you – Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Ron must have tipped him off."

Harry nodded and said "let's go."

They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves – please – you'll get us thrown out."  
>Peeves cackled.<p>

"Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," snapped Draco, taking a swipe at Peeves – this was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves they ran for lives, right to the end of the corridor, where they slammed into a door – and it was locked.

"This is it!" Draco moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door. "We're done for! This is the end!"

They could here footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could towards Peeves shouts.

"Oh move over," Hermione growled, grabbing Harry's wand she tapped the doorknob. "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open – they piled through it, shut it quickly and pressed ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say please."

"Don't mess me about, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," Peeves said in his annoying sing-song voice.

"All right – please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha, ha! Haaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered "I think we'll be okay – Draco? What's wrong?" Draco had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's cloak for the last minute.

Harry turned around – and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he had walked straight into a nightmare – this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far. They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were now in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog which filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

Harry groped for the doorknob – between Filch and death, he'd take Filch. They fell backwards – Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must hurried off to look for them somewhere else because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared – all they wanted to do was put as much space between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached their respective dormitories.

Harry and Hermione collapsed onto armchairs as soon as they entered the common room. It was awhile before any of them said anything.

What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Said Harry finally. "If any dog needs exorcise, it's that one."

Hermione had regained her breath and seemed to be angry at Harry as she snapped "you don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet; I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

Hermione huffed then stood up glaring at Harry.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself. We could all have been killed- or worse expelled. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to bed.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't dwell too much on Hermione's attitude towards him, he didn't really blame her. She had given his plenty of other things to think about as he climbed into Tom's lap. The dog was guarding something... What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide – except perhaps Hogwarts.<p>

"Would you like to tell me what happened Harry?" Tom asked softly.

"Ron set us up, we had to run from Filch but we managed to escape, then we got caught out by Peeves, he's the school poltergeist. We ran away from him and went into the third floor corridor and found out why it was forbidden."

Tom was shocked, at first he felt anger at Harry being set up by a blood traitor but then a freezing cold shower of dread was poured on him as he realised what Harry had said last.

"Why was it forbidden?"

"Oh you know, there is just a three headed dog in there, it's apparently guarding something too." Harry said nonchalantly, laughing at face Tom made.

"Harry, what did I say, you're a magnet for trouble." Tom let Harry drift off to sleep as he worried about a three headed dog and the gates of hell. Tom's last thought before he drifted off to sleep as well was that Harry would be in for hell of an adventure this year.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Just give me one hug that's all I want

**Tom:** Never

**Harry:** Don't be mean Tom

**Tom:** I'm not being mean, I don't want a hug

**Me:** I do *attacks from behind and hugs Tom*

**Tom:** Get off me you idiot

**Harry:** Please review or Rumbleroar will eat you *^_^*


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter if I did I would be rich

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long while, my laptop stopped working over christmas and I have been very busy doing coursework for school

**Tom:** She did have a lot of work to do so she is very sorry

**Harry:** She still loves you all though and so do me and Tom

**Tom:** Not me I don't love anyone

**Harry:** Not even me... *starts to cry*

**Me:** Honestly Tom you keep digging these holes

**Tom:** I meant apart from you Harry

**Harry:** I don't believe you

**Me:** Have fun reading, my wonderful readers

* * *

><p>Hermione still wasn't talking to Harry, so instead of suffering under her harsh glares at the Ravenclaw table Harry had gone to sit with Draco at the Slytherin table. The Slytherins stared at Harry with distrust in their cold eyes, the first years had opened up more to him under Draco's glares and whispered threats, the older years still didn't trust Harry but Draco didn't care and he was doing his best to make sure Harry felt comfortable with the other Slytherins. Hermione was left to fend for herself against Ron's tormenting but Harry couldn't find it within himself to talk to her. He felt she was being unfair by being angry with him, it wasn't his fault Hermione had insisted on coming with them, it wasn't his fault they were almost killed by the three headed dog, or was it? Harry shook his head, he couldn't think about that today he had to think about Quidditch, he was going to be taught the game today. An owl arrived at breakfast and dropped gracefully in front of Harry who looked shocked to see the bird, he never got letters from anyone, with shaking hands he took the letter from the owl and gave it a piece of his bacon before carefully opening it. Before he read it, he glanced at Draco who had stopped eating and was looking at the letter with a frown on his face.<p>

_Dearest Harry,_

_I know you will not remember me, you don't know how much that saddens me but it was a long time ago since I last looked into those brilliant green eyes of yours. I was your parent's friend before they passed away, I was sorry to see you go to those muggles but it had to be done no matter how much I wanted you to stay with me. I have kept an eye on you all these years though Harry, not once have I let anything too bad happen to you. I hear you are doing well at school, I expect no less from a Ravenclaw of course but the friends you keep Harry, they will only cause trouble in your life. They a polar opposites, the Malfoy family hate muggleborns and muggles, they are a notoriously dark family Harry, so be weary around the young Malfoy. I don't tell you this to make you mad at me for insulting your friends, I only tell you because I want to keep you safe._

_I also heard that you made the house team, the youngest seeker in a century, I am so proud of you my dearest Harry, keep it up. You are probably wondering who I am right now but you should know that I am not quite ready to reveal my name to you yet. I will be your guardian angel of sorts for now Harry._

_Keep Safe,_

_K.L_

Harry frowned at the letter and passed it to Draco to read. Who was this guy? He questioned to himself, should I trust him? He did say that Draco wasn't to be trusted but Draco wouldn't harm him Draco was his friend wasn't he? No he wouldn't start questioning Draco's loyalty to him, he didn't know this K.L guy he could be a dirty rotten snitch for all he knew.

"Sounds dodgy to me, I mean if he was a friend of your parents, why did he wait until now to contact you?" Draco asked looking at his best friend worriedly, Harry just shrugged, and too many questions were swimming around in his head like a scary tidal wave.

* * *

><p>Harry stood on the Quidditch pitch looking anxiously at the box and brooms that Zach had brought out, he watched with anxious eyes as Zach bent to open the box, inside was an oddly shaped red ball, two brown balls that moved angrily and violently making Harry shiver. Zach pulled out the red ball and explained what it was.<p>

"This Harry is a quaffle, the three chasers on a team try and put it through one of those three hoops," He said pointing to each hoop in turn. "I am the chaser so it's my job to score points but the keeper defends the hoops to try and prevent the other team from scoring, are you with me so far?"

Harry nodded then looked at the brown balls with apprehension "What are those?" he asked horrified by them. Zach pulled a face and produced a sturdy looking bat from the ground which Harry could of sworn wasn't there a minute ago and passed to Harry.

"You might need this." Zach told him and with a grin in Harry's direction he let the brown ball loose and Harry watched as it zoomed into the air, an astonished look on his face. "Careful now it's coming back to us," Harry heard Zach say and he carefully readied himself to hit the thing, he pulled his arm back and swung praying to the Gods and Merlin that he would hit the thing so it wouldn't smash his face. He grinned when he heard the satisfying whack of the bat hitting the brown ball, and couldn't help the whoop of joy when he saw it flying away. "Not bad Harry, you'd make a fair beater," He smiled at Harry but it soon dropped when he noticed the ball hurtling back towards them, he took a slight step back and caught the ball, Harry watched him struggling to put the ball back in the box, with a sigh of relief Zach looked at Harry when he had finally put the ball back in the box.

"What was that?" Harry asked horrified.

"That was a bludger, nasty little buggers, they try there damned hardest to knock players of their brooms, but I don't want you to worry about that, the beaters are there to beat the bludgers away from the players. You Harry are the seeker, the only ball I want you to focus on is this," Harry watched as Zach opened a small compartment in the box and pulled out a small golden ball that looked, in Harry's opinion like a Ferro Roche. "This is the golden snitch, the seeker that catches this gets one hundred and fifty points for their house, you catch this Harry and we win the game."

Harry decided that he liked this ball most of all, it was small and quiet "I like this ball" he whispered to Zach, who just grinned at him.

"You like it now, but in the game it wicked fast and dame near impossible to see let alone catch it," with that he let the ball go, and Harry soon realised that Zach was right the ball was fast, he watched as it zoomed off round the pitch. "Well, Harry what are you waiting for, get on the broom and show me why Flitwick wanted you as seeker." Harry didn't need to be told twice, he hopped on a broom and set off for the sky, he felt Zach's eyes on him as he looked for the snitch and he knew he need to catch it fast to impress him. He looked twice round the pitch until a small fluttering caught his eye he turned and there it was flitting around just above him, he grinned and aimed for the snitch and as fast as he could he shot of like a bullet. His hand was outstretched and his eyes held a glimmer of triumph as the he felt the ball in his hand, he grinned as his fist closed to hold the struggling snitch in a tight hold.

* * *

><p>Later that night found Harry recounting his tale to Tom, who smiled at Harry a proud glimmer in his eyes "…And Zach said that it was the fastest he'd ever seen anyone catch a snitch and he said I could start training with the team as soon as possible. I don't like bludgers though Tom, they're mean, trying to knock people of their brooms but the beaters are there to protect the other players." Tom watched as Harry practically flew around the room, he hadn't been able to keep Harry still for a minute since he came here.<p>

Harry calmed down eventually and moved to sit with Tom on the sofa, Harry frowned when he remembered the letter this morning, Tom noticed the frown and immediately began to worry "What's wrong Harry?" Harry just shook his head, he didn't want to worry Tom, and it was probably nothing anyway. "You know you can tell me anything Harry, its okay even if you think it's trivial." Harry didn't know how Ton knew what he was thinking but he was thankful, and slowly he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the letter.

Tom glared at the letter after he had finished reading it; Harry looked at him and softly asked "do you know who it is?" Tom just shook his head but Harry saw something in Tom's eyes that told him Tom knew exactly who this person was, Harry didn't press for answers instead he would just wait for Tom to tell him in his own time. Harry knew one thing was for definite now, he couldn't trust this K.L person, and Tom obviously didn't like him and this made Harry nervous. Tom was tense and angry so Harry said "It doesn't matter Tom, they only wrote a letter, it doesn't mean anything does it? Let's just forget about the letter yeah?" Harry was nervous, he didn't like it when Tom was angry, Tom sighed and pulled Harry close to him. Tom wrapped his arms tightly around him and told the younger boy to go to sleep and soon Harry was deep asleep in Tom's arms.

Tom didn't send Harry back to his world like he usually did; he kept his arms locked tightly around Harry. He had lied to Harry when he told him he didn't who the person who wrote the letter was, he knew him very well, and Tom didn't like this one bit. He couldn't protect Harry in his world, he didn't know what would happen to him, and he couldn't do any of the things he would like to. Tom thought long and hard about Harry's protection, he knew he wouldn't be able to find a way to protect Harry outside the book himself, so he would have to get someone to do it for him. The only problem was, was that he trusted a few people but he wouldn't trust anyone with Harry, but then again there was one person whom he could trust with Harry, but how would he get in contact with him. Tom's face light up in realisation, of course he thought, I would use the Malfoy brat.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Did you have fun reading? I had fun writing this in two free hours at school, probably should have been doing my homework though

**Tom:** You mean you HAVEN'T done it *glares at me*

**Me:** Oh well *walks away pretending she can't hear Tom*

**Tom:** get back here and do your homework

**Me:** *Whistles a tune whislt walking away*

**Harry:** Leave it Tom, she will do it later

Tom: How do you know?

**Harry:** Beacuse I do... Now please lovely readers leave a review and we will give you double chocolate chip cookies *^_^*


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: So I am writing this in school again, but who cares. This chapter is more of a filler chapter so it's short. Now would you all like to do me a favour? Yes! I thought so. Could you guys take a look at my friends story, its called Sisters of Magic by Fantasyfictionwriter.

**Tom:** Yeah look at her story or I will Avada Kedavra you.

**Harry:** Tooom, no killing the lovely readers.

**Tom:** I will Crucio you then.

**Harry:** No torture!

**Tom:** Imperio you...

**Harry:** Thats fine

**Tom:** Good *taked out wand* Imperio, now readers be nice and look at Fantasyfictionwriter's story but continue reading this one first

* * *

><p>To say Lucius Malfoy was shocked would be a massive understatement, as he sat across from a younger, teenage boy who had just told him he was the Dark Lord. Shock seemed to have followed the elder Malfoy around for the last three days, and it had all started with a simple letter from his son that had both shocked and piqued his curiosity. He had been sat in his private study doing some paperwork when he saw his son's owl at the window; gracefully he stood and approached the window. After taking the letter and giving the owl a treat, he sat back down and after getting comfortable at his desk he opened the letter with a silver, emerald encrusted letter opener.<p>

_Dear Father, it read,_

_I know what I am about to ask is very strange but you should know that I thought it was strange that he told me to ask you and I am having difficulty writing this. Do you remember Tom? Well if you don't he's the thing that resides in the diary, the thing we think is a horcrux, Harry writes to it all the time, Tom is apparently Harry's best friend even though I think Tom secretly wants more from Harry. Anyway that isn't what I wanted to write to you about, Tom and I had a delightful conversation the other day and he told me that he wants to talk to you. He said you would probably decline, so he said to tell you that he has information regarding Kaden Levelin. Who is Kaden Leveling father? Is he good or bad? Should I be worried? Or should I trust Tom? _

_Your loving son,_

_Draco_

The shock the elder Malfoy felt was suddenly replaced by a horrid sense of foreboding. Kaden Levelin was not a name he wanted to hear, he was a thorn in the Dark Lords side for a very long time, until he seemed to disappear. It seemed he didn't quite disappear like Lucius had wanted him too, he was back and Lucius needed to know what this mysterious Tom had to say, he needed to know how active Kaden was and whether or not he should be worried. He needed to make it into Hogwarts undetected.

Making it into Hogwarts was easier than he first expected, it seemed the old man was obviously preoccupied. Lucius made his way to the Slytherin common room as he expected Draco was waiting for him. He noticed the little black book that his son was holding as he flexed and un-flexed the hand that was holding the book. Draco looked worried as he handed the book to his father.

"Be careful with it, Harry would kill me if you lost it." Draco turned quickly and hurried back into the Slytherin common room, leaving his father in the corridor. Lucius turned around and gracefully walked back out of Hogwarts, his travelling cloak sweeping behind him.

Lucius found himself sitting across a handsome young teenager. He had made his way straight home, not wanting to alert the old man that he had been in Hogwarts, he had picked up his quill to write, only managing to write hello, before he was sucked in. The young boy just stared at him amused as he stumbled to his feet, the boy nodded to the seat next to him and the elder Malfoy sat down, annoyance written across his face.

"Look, kid I don't know who you think you are but wasting my time is not something I appreciate" Lucius sneered trying to intimidate the boy.

"You use the same tone as your father," Tom seemed to muse, giving a light chuckle at some hidden memory he continued. "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, but I believe you would best know me as Lord Voldemort."

Lucius was on his feet in an instant, outrage cutting through his features like a strong wind. "You, boy, are not the Dark Lord. You're just a little kid with an obsession with the boy-who-lived; you have probably deluded yourself into thinking that you are the Dark Lord." Tom had stood up now, rage swirling in the depths of his eyes, turning them into a scarlet red.

"You dare? You dare speak to me like that?" Sneered Tom, his face anger and terrifying, Lucius had realised his mistake as soon as Tom's eyes turned red. Lucius dropped to his knees and started to beg for forgiveness.

"My Lord, please, I didn't realise it was you, I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong, but I am willing to forgive you." Tom sat back down and stared into the fire, his eyes were back to there normal blue, but they flickered red in the light of the fire. "He is back, Lucius, Kayden is back, and this time he wants Harry." Tom turned to Lucius, who was still kneeling and motioned for him to sit in the seat again, Tom waited for him to sit before he spoke again. "I am going to tell you the story behind Kayden, a story only few know, when I reveal it to you, you must not tell a soul or you will happen to meet your death. Kayden went to Hogwarts with me and your father, he was a Slytherin and he was powerful. He was a third year when I was in my first year, he was friendly to me, he was the only Slytherin to talk to me at first," Tom looked from the fire to stare at Lucius. "Kayden wanted to control me, to manipulate me; he had all the teachers under his thumb including Dumbledore, he recognised my power and decided he wanted it for himself. I being foolish and naïve, refused to believe that my first friend wanted to use me, until I was in my fifth year, that was the year I found out that I was the heir of Slytherin."

"It happened around Christmas, we had both decided to stay at Hogwarts, and we were the only Slytherins to do so. Kayden had given me a drink, I hadn't realised at the time but it was laced in a sleeping draught, I woke to find my self chained to a table. Candles had been lit around the room; Kayden stood by the table a knife in his hand, looking at me with a crazed look in his eyes, I was scared and asked him what he was doing he said "Tom, Tom, Tom, for five years I have had to put up with you, but now I get my reward don't I? I'm going to drain your magic Tom, I am going to take it and use it to make me stronger" He brought the knife down and started to cut my body, it hurt so much, I didn't know why he was acting like that, until I realised he wasn't my friend, not at all, he was using me just like everyone else.

"I became angry, so angry, my magic seemed to be angry as well, and it acted out sending Kayden crashing into the wall unconscious. I undid the chains around me and ran; I didn't tell them what happened when I arrived at the Hospital Wing, but the healer healed me and asked over and over again what had happened but I refused adamantly and she left it at that. Kayden was never seen again, but now he is back, he wants Harry and I can't let that happen. The reason I wanted to speak to you Lucius is because I want you to protect Harry, I want you to use your influence to gain custody over the boy."

Lucius was shocked, yet again, he knew Kayden was bad news but still he had not expected it to be this bad. "I will, my Lord, I will protect the boy like I would my own son, I will gain custody over him, Fudge shouldn't be too hard to persuade. May I ask my Lord, what is your intention towards Harry?"

"Harry is the light to my dark," a small smile made its way on to Tom's face as he though about his innocent boy. "He is so innocent Lucius and I wish for no one to taint that, protect him with your life Lucius because if you don't your life will be forfeit anyway."

Lucius was back in his office, he immediately sent the book back to Draco with an owl. He sat for a while musing about the information he had been told, but what bothered him most was his Lords last whispered words "Harry is mine." A knock on the door interrupted his thinking; he looked up to see his beautiful wife standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom:<strong> Well...

**Harry:** *Huggles Tom* Don't worry Tom I won't let the mean man hurt you.

**Tom:** Thank You Harry.

**Me:** Well, what did you think? Why don't you tell me in a review


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm Baaaack! Sorry it took so long, I broke my laptop and only just got this new one and I kinda lost my inspiration for this story and I don't fully have it back yet. Anyways in awesome news I'm going to university yay me! So this chapter is short because it's more of a filler chapter and like I said I don't fully have my muse back but I wanted to give you guys something for being so patient.

**Harry:** but I hate fillers. Like in Naruto when they're in the middle of the battle and suddenly it's a flashback for the whole episode...WTF?

**Tom:** Fillers have no use in life

**Harry:** Or when they stop in the battle and explain what they just did and why

**Tom:** I'd just kill them whilst they were having the flashback or talking

**Me:** How very Slytherin of you

* * *

><p>Lucius walked briskly down the entrance hall in the Ministry of Magic, his travelling cloak billowing out behind him. His face was set into the cold mask of indifference so as not to hint at the turmoil within him, he was nervous about many things but more importantly he wondered how he was going to manipulate the Minister into signing over custody for one Harry James Potter. Fooling Cornelius Fudge would be easy enough but he knew that the others in the meeting wouldn't be so easy, after all who would the saviour to be in the hands of a dark family like the Malfoy's.<p>

Lucius entered the elevator which would take him to the conference room in the Department for Care of Magical Minors, he inclined his head to those who wished him a good morning and internally sighed. He had no patience to deal with these simpering fools who only wanted to associate with the power his name brought. The elevator doors closed and with a harsh jerking movement they were moving, he was lucky that the Department for Care of Magical Minors was one of the first levels the elevator stopped at which saved him the effort of politely conversing with his fellow employees.

"Ah Lucius, I see you've arrived."

Lucius merely nodded and took the only vacant seat available as he scanned the room looking at the people he would be trying to manipulate.

"Let's start," the minister intoned. "It has come to my attention Lucius that you have applied to become the sole guardian of young Mr. Potter of number 4 Privet Drive. Why is this?"

"I feel that Harry should be with those who better understand the workings of what it means to be a wizard. I feel that his muggle relatives can't provide this knowledge for him." Lucius said.

"What do you think Hogwarts is for Mr. Malfoy?" one the council members sneered.

"Hogwarts is a school, it teaches its students to control their magic in a safe manner. However it doesn't provide the instinctual awareness that a child around magical guardians do." Lucius replied haughtily.

"Petunia Dursley is Mr Potter's maternal aunt she has the rights to him. It was also expressed specifically that Mr Potter was to go to her if anything should happen to James and Lily Potter"

"I have already gained her permission," Lucius smirked. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a file, pushing it towards the Minister he continued speaking. "All that is left is for you to sign the form Minister."

The Minister opened the file and upon reading the letters inside paled slightly. Lucius had visited the Dursley residence rather unwillingly but necessary none the less, he offered a rather large sum of money to the rather obese man in charge of the boy-who-lived and they readily signed the forms especially once they were assured that they would never have to deal with the boy again.

"Yes...Well...We still have to make sure you can properly look after him Lucius." Fudge glared at the papers in his hand perhaps hoping that they would spontaneously combust.

"Yes," agreed the same councilman as before. " After all the Malfoy family does have a rather sinister reputation. I mean your wife is part of the Black family who still remains a very dark family, and she is the sister of the notoriously deranged Bellatrix Lestrange."

"You will find no dark magical artefacts in my home," Lucius said with a sneer. "As for the matter regarding my sister-in-law, she is safely behind bars in Askaban prison so a fail to see how that is relevant. If I recall correctly, the Potter's were friends with Sirius Black..."

"And look where it got them!" The outburst and interruption had Lucius seething on the inside; he reigned in his temper and smiled calmly.

"Still, the point remains, the Potter's accepted Black with open arms. It is wrong to judge my capabilities as a father figure based on the reputation of my family. My own son Draco is best friends with Harry and a Miss Granger who just so happens to be a muggleborn."

Fudge sighed loudly, bringing everyone's attention back to him, he placed the papers on the table and picked up a quill, dipping it into the ink he brought it to paper and signed his name in consent to hand over custody.

"Minister you can't be serious!" an incredulous voice sounded.

"I will give you custody of Mr Harry James Potter, Lucius but know this. It is on a trial basis if we find you are leading the boy wrong or are attempting anything unfound we will give him back to his aunt." The Minister said.

"Of course." Lucius couldn't help the smug satisfaction that built within him as he allowed a smirk to grace his features.

oOo

Harry sighed into his breakfast bowl, he was feeling tired as he had stayed up late to do homework. Hermione huffed beside him as she found Harry's unwillingness to contribute to her conversation frustrating.

"Harry are you even listening to me?"

"Leave him alone Hermione, can't you see he's tired." Draco said with a slight sneer towards the bookworm, her chatter was beginning to get on his nerves.

Hermione's reply towards the blonde was cut off by the screeching sound of the owls as they arrived to bring the students their mail. Today's owls brought letter to all three of the friends, Harry looked towards his letter and with a frown he noticed the ministry seal.

_Dear Mr Potter, _it read

_We are pleased to inform you that you no longer under the guardianship of your aunt, Petunia Dursley. We recently received notice that Mr Lucius Malfoy wished to gain custody over you and the Minister for Magic has decided to approve Mr Malfoy's request. The minister has however not yeat given his complete consent for the adoption as he wishes to see if your well being is achieved with the Malfoy family. Therefore we will be running a trial period over the Christmas holidays and the coming summer to see if you are suited to the Malfoy family. If things go to plan and the Minister is happy with what he sees then you will no longer be required to return to your previous residence at number 4 Privet Drive._

_We wish you luck with your new family._

_Sincerely_

_Melinda Kinderton_

_Head of the Department for the Care of Magical Minors_

Harry grinned and re-read the letter before passing it on to Hermione. Harry was speechless but the beaming smile on his face told everyone who saw how happy he was. His green eyes locked with the mercury coloured eyes of his best friend as they both whispered

"We are going to be brothers."

However in the headmaster's office a certain professor was not happy. Not happy at all. He crunched the letter he had just received into his hand and angrily paced the floor. How dare he? How dare he try and take Harry? He thought. He would get Harry back into the Dursley house and he would make Lucius Malfoy pay whilst he was at it.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> So there you have it, the latest chapter

**Tom:** (approaches with knife)

**Me:** Errrmm what are doing?

**Tom:** I'm going to kill you for creating a filler chapter

**Me:** (Runs away) Don't kill me!

**Harry:** Whilst Tom kills the lovely author please be a dear and review


End file.
